A Promise to never leave
by JacobStoneclaw
Summary: Team Natsu has been through a lot but after taking a few select missions things begin to turn for the worse. The guild starts on another journey but will this one end in sorrow or can they find a way to find happiness? Naza
1. Chapter 1

**I don't won fairy tail**

/

In the beginning

The night was only beginning. The sun slowly setting across the ocean, casting an assortment of reds, yellows, and oranges across the evening sky. The spring day was coming to an end. Citizens of Magnolia were returning to their homes to eat dinner with their families and get ready for sleep only to repeat the same things they did today tomorrow when they awake the next day.

Lucy sat at the edge of the Sakura grove looking across the clearing to where she saw her longtime friend Erza Scarlet sitting by herself on a large blanket, a picnic basket opened beside her. She sat there in a white sundress with what Natsu would've called a large funny hat. Lucy giggled bitterly as the thought crossed her mind. She looked back to Scarlet, the women hadn't moved an inch since she came into view of Lucy. Lucy watched as her head dropped forward, even from this distance Lucy could see the tears drop from her face onto the half eaten sandwich to her side, her shoulders shaking slightly as the women fought for control.

Lucy lowered her head, making her hair shield her eyes as she fumbled with the keys at her waist till she found the one she wanted. It was a simple key, nothing about it made it seem that important. Nothing about it would've made anyone think that it held so much pain, so much regret. It was a simple Brass key with the only sign of value being the red gem implanted into the stem of the key.

Lucy's shoulders started to shake slightly as tears dropped from her eyes and hit the surface of the small brass key. She squeezed the key as hard as she could, hoping that it would make everything better, that it would stop her tears, that it would make it so that Erza wasn't alone in the park covered in Sakura.

As Lucy looked down at the keys, she couldn't help but remember how everything started. How it all began, how they never expected the world to come crashing down. She looked up once again at the crying form of Erza before another wave of tears cascaded down her cheeks '_I will make this up to you Erza, I promise.'_

/5 months ago

"OH MY GOD OH MY GOD OH MY GOD OH MY GOD NATSU WHERE ARE YOU!" an over excited Lucy called as she raced through the guild with a job flyer in her hand looking for her partner.

"Lucy you're so mean! I'm part of the team too!" Happy cried as he sat on the counter looking at the spirit mage.

"I don't have time for this cat! Where's Natsu!?" Lucy stopped and yelled.

"AHHHHH NATSU LUCY IS GONNA EAT ME!" Happy cried as he flew into the arms of his adopted father.

"Lucy stop trying to eat Happy!" Natsu yelled at the blonde as he wrapped his arms protectively over Happy.

"Natsu!" Lucy screamed as she disregarded his accusation "I have a mission that we HAVE to do! No buts!" she said as she held out the flyer for her partner to see.

Natsu let go of happy who flew to his head and started to read the paper. "Help wanted. A group of bandits have stolen from my treasury and I need them dealt with. I will give one of my rare 'holder magic' lacrima to anyone who gets my treasures back. Please help!" Natsu read aloud a question mark appearing above his head. "But Lucy there's no reward money for this job."

"I know but they're giving a 'holder magic' lacrima to whoever completes the quest!" Lucy exclaimed cheerfully, he eyes sparkling.

"What's that?" Natsu deadpanned casing the blonde to face plant in front of him.

"You know absolutely nothing about anything besides fighting do you?" Lucy asked as depressing marks coated her face.

"Did I need to learn anything else?" Natsu asked causally causing the blonde to face palm.

"Alright Natsu you know that I'm a holder type mage and you're and ability type correct?" the blonde asked getting a nod from the fire mage. "Well a 'holder magic' lacrima lets you store magic in a lacrima and then use it to use different types of holder type magic. So if I had this I could store magic in it and be able to use my spirits and use a different type holder type magic to!" the blonde cheered.

"By why would you want to do that?" Natsu questioned tilting his head.

"Well right now I'm really weak compared to the rest of the team so this will help me get stronger so I'll be able to fight with you all more evenly." The blonde explained with a cheery smile.

"But you aren't weak Luce." Natsu said as if it was obvious.

"Just shut up and take this job, you get to fight bandits, why are you asking so many questions?" Lucy asked as tick marks grew along her forehead.

"Then what are we doing here lets go kick some ass!" Natsu yelled as he punched his flaming fist into his palm. He then felt an iron gauntlet clamp down on his shoulder.

"You better not be fighting." Erza said with another of her well known scare-the-shit-out-of-you stares.

"N-n-no we just got a mission." Natsu got out as a shiver ran down his body.

Erza instantly light up in a small smile. "Excellent when do we start?" she smiled kindly to Lucy who was holding the flier.

"Well it's still pretty early and the mission is right outside of Magnolia so if we left now we should be able to return before dark!" Lucy responded with a cheerful touch to her voice.

Erza nodded her approval before heading toward the door "Natsu! Gray! We're going now!" she yelled orderly causing both named mages to appear behind her saluting

"Aye sir!" both yelled simultaneously.

"Alright! Let's go! Huh?" Lucy looked to her right to see Happy looking on the bar top with tears in his eyes. "What's wrong Happy?"

"E-e-even Erza forgot me! WAHHHHHH! Then Natsu and Gray stole my line, the meanies!" with that Happy began to cry buckets.

"Okay… Happy would you like to join us?"

"AYE SIR!" he instantly perked up and flew off towards Natsu.

Lucy sighed as she began to follow the other mages of team Natsu out the door. '_At least I'll get a power boost by the end of this!'_ she cheered mentally as the team walked down the street towards the out skirts of town.

"So we're doing this all for a lacrima?" Gray inquired as the team left the streets of Magnolia for a dirt road that lead towards the mountains in the distance.

Lucy sighed again "Not just ANY lacrima, one that will help me get more powerful. It wil-"

"So how exactly are we supposed to split that four ways then?" Gray asked interrupting the blonde.

"Uh. Well…" Lucy moved her hand to her chin, she didn't actually take into account that usually the team would split the reward between the four of them. "I was actually hoping that I could just take the reward myself…" she said sheepishly before quickly adding "But I'll pay you all for your troubles!"

"That's fine with me. I don't need the stupid lacrima anyways when I got my fire." Natsu smirked as he ignited his fist. "And instead of paying me you can just cook for me for a month!" he said smiling his toothy grin. Lucy stopped her eyes wide.

"I don't have much need for it either, however there is a new set of armor I've had my eyes on though. You can buy it for me in compensation." Erza added causing Lucy to slouch forward in shock.

"And there is a new line of clothes down at the store near my house, you can buy me some new cloths." Gray chirped in.

The three kept walking till they heard a dull thump behind them. They turned to see Lucy laying on the ground, an aura of depression surrounding as she held her empty wallet in front of her. Mumbling about never being able to eat, being homeless, and selling all her possessions.

"I don't even know why you want to get this stupid thing. You're plenty strong now, but I will enjoy kicking some ass." Natsu smirked as he looked off to the mountain.

"That's easy for you to say! All three of you are insane monsters!" Lucy said pointing to the three.

"Hey don't include me with flame-brain!"

"ENOUGH!" Erza shouted making the three mages hold each other in fear at the authority in her voice. "We have already accepted the mission so we will complete it." With that she turned and began to walk only to see Happy sitting on the ground in front of her. "Happy what is it?"

The little exceed looked up with anime tears in his eyes "YOU ALL FORGOT ME AGAIN! AND YOU STOLE MY LINE YOU MEANIES!" he yelled before flying onto Natsu's head and began crying.

"I'm sorry Happy, you may hit me." Erza said bending forward.

Lucy stood to the side sweat dropping at the antics of her teammates. "Can we just go do this mission guys? I want to be back by night fall."

Erza stood up as she heard this "Oh course." And with that she started to head back towards the mountains with Lucy, Natsu, and Gray in tow.

After an hour or two of traveling the group of mages appeared behind some tree as they look toward the opening of a cave in the mountain. A group of men stood at the front hauling in what seemed to be their new load of stolen merchandise into the cave. They were your stereotypical bandits, they wore dull gray and brown armor and tunics with only a few wearing helmets and cheap swords strapped to their waist. Team Natsu scanned over the men and found it hard to tell if any were even a mage.

Natsu took a quick sniff "I don't smell any magic, let's just kick there asses and get this over with!" he half whispered half yelled.

"Silence Natsu!" Erza scolded him, making the dragon slayer whimper like a dog. "They may not seem that strong but they stole from some highly secured places, they are not to be underestimated." Erza thought as she turned from looking from the cave to the rest of the group. "But they are thieves and must pay for their insolence!" she clenched her fist.

"That's the Erza I know! Happy stay here in case we need back up, you won't be able to fly much in the caves." Natsu said. Gray grew a large grin on his face knowing what was to come next. While Lucy just hung her head in surrender towards her teammates.

Natsu jumped up and ran towards the cave, Erza, Gray, and Lucy on his heels. "**Fire dragons iron fist!**" he yelled as he drove his fist into a confused bandit standing at the front of the cave.

Erza reequipped into her **Heaven's wheel armor** and laid waste to the bandits carrying the boxes of merchandise into the cave. Gray ran past both of them with his **Cold Excalibur **and cut through the door as if it was made of butter.

Team Natsu rushed into the opening and continued deeper into the cave, encountering few bandits with whom they made short work of. After several minutes they ran into a large clearing inside the cave. The walls were thirty feet high and lined with torches for light, an assortment of gold and other valuables were laid along the walls and floor of the room. As the entered a tall man with a blue clock and blonde hair stood in the middle of the room on a raise platform and looked toward the mages.

"Don't let them get any closer!" the man ordered as he raised a long slender sword in the direction of the mages. A collective roar from his subordinates resonated in the large room as bandits started to flood toward the waiting mages.

"I'll take care of blondie, you all take care of the small fry!" yelled Natsu as he jumped over the charging men and used his flames to propel him towards the man.

"Natsu wait!" Erza called trying to stop him but was instantly blocking a sword strike from a bandit. She pushed the bandit back before swiping her sword across the man's stomach, incapacitating him. He started to run through the throng of men, slashing bandits on her way to back Natsu up.

Natsu landed in front of the man and charged him "**Fire dragons iron fist**" he yelled as fire encased his arm. The man only smiled as he side stepped Natsu and swung his sword in a precise arch. Natsu barely had time to react and tried to move his arm out of the way. He was only partly successful as the blade cut a deep gash into his fore arm. Natsu rolled to his side quickly as the sword swung down again. He tried to suck in some air to perform his roar but the swordsman started to pressure him, moving closer and continuously swinging.

Natsu tried to dodge as much as he could but the combination of a rather strong man and an incredible slender and light weight sword made it difficult to dodge the razor sharp blade that danced in front of him. As Natsu took a step back to dodge the blade that was about to severe him neck his foot clipped a pieces of gold that was laying on the small platform he was on. The swordsman seeing Natsu's balance falter smiled as he swung his sword horizontally. Natsu out of reflex put both arms up to block the blow as he continued to fall back. The blade sunk in his arms leaving a deep gash that went into the bone along both forearms. Natsu cried out in pain as he fell on him back, blood gushing along his arms.

"You were too hasty mage! While in a fist fight you could easily defeat me you forgot that a sword can cut through your fist. Especially one as light and sharp as mine!" the man proclaimed loudly with a wicked smirk gracing his lips as he held his sword to Natsu's neck. As he pulled the sword back to finish him off Natsu took a big gulp of air "**Fire dragons roar!**" he yelled as fire erupted form his mouth engulfing the surprised swordsman.

Erza appeared as soon as the fire disappeared and saw Natsu laying on the ground breathing hard and blood quickly pooling around his arms. Natsu quickly ran his hands over the wounds, cauterizing the gashes to stop any more blood lose. Erza rushed forward and reequipped a set of bandages out quickly wrapping his arms. Natsu looked shyly away from her as she did this. He was slightly ashamed he was so badly hurt against such a weak enemy and knew he was about to get scolded for it.

"Your level of stupidity truly surprises me." Erza said coolly.

'_And here comes the scolding.'_ Natsu gulped as he looked to Erza "Yeah that was kinda stupid hehe" he laughed nervously.

"You're going to continue charging in head first without thinking towards the strongest enemy whether I tell you to stop or not though aren't you?" Erza asked with her eyebrows furrowed and eyes shut tightly.

"Hehe probably." Natsu chuckled again with a large toothy grin. Earing him a punch on the head.

"Baka, I have no other choice then." Erza opened her eyes and looked at Natsu "If you will continuously charge into the fray and challenge the strongest opponents I will train you to use a weapon so this" she grabbed his wound, causing Natsu to let out a hiss, to drive her point across "won't happen again." She eased up her grip and stood.

"But why can't I just keep fighting how I am! I kick ass with just my fist!" Natsu whined as he gingerly stood up, trying not to use his arms to help him.

"You're also the only one who fights the strongest mages with virtually nothing."

"But what about Gray!" Natsu complained.

As if on cue Gray appeared beside them with his icy sword on his shoulder blocking an incoming attack "Say something flame head?"

"Gray uses his magic to help him so he just creates his weapon." Erza informed Natsu.

"Well what about Luce!" Natsu begged trying to find a way out of anymore lessons with Erza.

"Lucy has spirits that can fight at long and short range, she doesn't ever put her body in danger like you either." Erza said holding firm.

"But Elfman-"

"Can cover his body in stone."

"Cana tho-"

"Uses long range card magic."

"What about Freed –"

"Natsu, Freed uses a sword."

"Oh yeah…." Natsu said as he kept on trying to think of someone in the guild who was on a similar situation until he realized he was the only one besides Gray, Erza, Lucy, Gajeel, Juvia, and Mira who really fought the super strong opponents. A light bulb appeared on his head.

"What about Wendy!" Natsu smiled triumphantly.

"She is able to constantly regain power from the surrounding air, not to mention her small size gives her amazing agility abilities, and she's not an idiot Natsu" Erza deadpanned before a few tick marks grew on her head. She then decided that Natsu would have to be told the same information twice to get the point across "You will learn how to use a weapon, it the only way to make sure this" she grabbed both his forearms causing Natsu to verbally cry out in pain "doesn't happen again. Understood" she leaned forward staring into Natsu eyes, while giving him THE stare to make sure her message got through this second time around.

"A-a-aye sir!" he croaked out as she let go.

"That was a lot easier than expected!" a happy Lucy said as she ran up the Erza, Natsu, and Gray. "All we need to do now is get this treasure back to the client and I get my lacrima!"

"And I get food!"

"And I get a new set of armor."

"And I'll some new clothes."

Lucy's good mood was instantly crushed as reality of her promise hit her. With tears in her eyes as she looked to her wallet she pulled out Virgo and told her to help them carry the stolen goods back to the mansion at the corner of town where the client was.

As they all started to leave the small platform to help the spirit with moving all the goods Natsu felt a steel grasp fall on his shoulder. He shivered slightly and looked back confused "Y-y-yeah Erza?"

"Meet me outside Fairy Hills at seven tomorrow morning and we will commence training you in a weapon. Don't be late." She said coldly as she walked past Natsu.

Natsu looked on at the verge of tears '_What did I do to deserve this?'_ He cried silently in his head before slowly making his way to help his fellow mages.

/

**Author's notes: Just thought of this story line one day and thought I should try it out.**


	2. Chapter 2

The right fit

Natsu slowly made the trek to Fairy hills in the early hours of the day. His feet slowly dragging behind him as he took a glance up to the dormitories, a look of silent acceptance of his fate plastered on his face. This was day one of Erza's weapon training, or as Natsu liked to refer to it as, Death camp.

He finally made it to the door of the dormitory just as they opened up to reveal a wide awake armored mage making her way towards Natsu. "Good morning Natsu, are you ready for your lessons?" she asked crossing her arms, a small smile gracing her lips.

Natsu looked up in horror as a flashback to Erza's previous 'lessons' entered his mind. "Why do I need to do this Erza!? Look you can't even tell I was cut yesterday!" Natsu whined as he raised his arms to show that both of his arms had in fact already healed with only a small scar showing that he was ever even cut.

Erza let out a sigh "You will learn how to use a weapon. Understand Natsu?" she eyed the dragon slayer making the dragon slayer shiver.

"A-a-aye sir" Natsu saluted.

"Alright, we will be training in a clearing in the woods so that we won't have any distractions." Erza stated as she turned and began to head toward the forest, Natsu following in tow.

"I still don't understand how I was even cut." Natsu said aloud as he scratched the back of his head looking at the small scar on his other arm. "Usually being a dragon slayer makes my body a lot more durable then stupid swords and what not."

"Tork, the bandit leader you fought was a wind mage. Although he was weak he had an ability to create a high speed wind current along the very edge of his blade. This allowed him to cut extremely hard surfaces, I guess even your dragon slayer abilities weren't strong enough to deflect such an attack." Erza commented.

"Well if I had actual dragon scales that wouldn't have happened." Natsu grumbled as he crossed his arms and continued to follow Erza.

After some time they finally arrived at the clearing that Erza described. When they arrived Erza turned to Natsu and started to study the dragon slayer eyeing everything from his head to toe. The dragon slayer shuffled from foot to foot as Erza circled him, feeling like a cornered animal about to be sold at a meat market.

"Well there is no doubt that you have strength so maybe you could match with this." And with that Erza reequipped a large black mace that was usually part of her **Purgatory armor**.

Natsu looked in awe at the large spiked mace floating in the air before him. That was until the mace fell to the earth successfully crushing every bone in Natsu's foot.

"AHHHH ERZA MY FOOT!"

"SCILENCE!"

"Y-y-yes ma'am" Natsu shrunk with anime tears covering his eyes.

Erza turned and put her hand on her chin. "Hmm it seems that I have forgotten my chees cak- I mean something important at the dormitory. While I'm away test out these weapons and try to find the one that fits you best." With that several different types of weapons appeared around Erza and dropped into the clearing "I'll be back shortly."

Natsu watched Erza leave as he grabbed the mace and removed it from his foot and held it across his shoulder. "Yosh! I'm Natsu the Barbarian!" he yelled as fire flew from his mouth. He jumped into the air and swung the large mace, crushing a tree into splinters. He then threw the mace back onto his shoulder causing him to stumble backwards several steps. "Jeez this is heavy."

Natsu set the mace down, making sure to put it as far away from his foot as possible. He walked over to the nearest weapon that was laying on the ground. It was a red and black katana. Natsu grew a large smirk as he picked up the sword, he then wrapped his scarf around his head as he struck a pose. "Nin-nin" he whispered as he charged at a tree, unsheathing the blade and cutting the tree into pieces then using his momentum to scale another tree and clearing it of branches before jumping off and landing back in the clearing. He adjusted the scarf back around his neck and looked at the blade "Wow this is awesome! I'm like an actual ninja!" He exclaimed with a large smirk. He then put a hand on the far end of the blade and pushed slightly, feeling the blade bend and give slightly.

"Wow that so cool!" stars appeared in his eyes as he continued to play with the springy blade. "I wonder how far I can bend I-"

*SNAP*

…

…

"SHIT I BROKE IT!" Natsu yelled as he held the two half's of the katana in his hand "I CAN'T LET ERZA SEE THIS! SHE'LL KILL ME!" and with that Natsu did the best thing he could think of. He threw the broken Katana as far as he could into the woods.

After that Natsu tried a spear, axe, several different types of swords, and even a bow. All of which either ended with Natsu having a near death experience or the weapon in question begin broken and thrown to join its katana comrade in the woods

Natsu let out a depressing sigh as he walked around the clearing "I knew getting a weapon was a stupid idea." he grumbled to himself as he felt his foot hit a metal object. He looked down and saw a rather interesting pair of weapons. The looked like single edged swords but instead of the handle being at the ends the came out horizontally about a fourth of the way down the blade form one end. Natsu reached down and picked up the two blades. From the handles the blade curved inward covering the front of his knuckles, the blade also continued along his forearm in the other direction, the blade ending just beyond his elbow.

Natsu examined the two blades, they reminded him of two 'J's' with the handle coming out just where the hook of the 'J' began. He fit both of them on him and took a stance. Natsu smiled since with these weapons he was able to take a normal fist fighting stance. He lunged at one of the few unscarred trees around the area and swiped his arm across it, causing the tree to split in half. He then punched another tree, his power driving the blade and his fist several inches into the tree itself. Natsu pulled out his fist and looked at the two weapons. "I have no idea what you guys are but this is BADASS!" he yelled as he jumped up and made his way back to the center of the clearing in time to see Erza entering it at the same time.

"Natsu…" She said silently.

"Yo Erza look I found these two things! They're amazing and I don't have to change how I fight that much to use them." Natsu smiled as he ran towards her. His run and excitement however were short lived as a steel fist slammed into his face and through him back several feet.

"Why are all my weapons broken? Prepare yourself Natsu!" Erza yelled as she equipped a long sword and charged after Natsu.

"I'm sorry Erza I didn't mean to-"he was cut off as Erza was already on him, he held his blades up catching her attack. "Hey I used them to bloc-"Erza's leg then stopped Natsu from finishing his sentence as he was shot backwards yet again.

"Dammit Erza let me finish a sentence!" Natsu yelled "If you wanna fight lets fight!" he got in a stance fire coating his body. Erza only gave a small smile before reequipping into her **flame empress armor**.

"Let's see how well of a match those are for you Natsu!" Erza yelled as she charged Natsu.

/Later at the guild

"Ugh. Why won't this thing work?" Lucy whined as she slammed her head on the counter top, the lacrima jumping slightly at the impact. "Why can't I use any other magic with this thing?" the blonde asked aloud.

"Hey Lu-chan!" Levy called from across the guild as she raced toward Lucy and dropping a stack of books on the counter beside her. "I did some research on the lacrima since I saw you having trouble with It." she smiled.

"Hey Levy-chan." Lucy answered unenthusiastically, "and what did you find?" she mumbled out.

"Well," Levy opened a book and started to run through the pages "It says here that each 'holder' lacrima can only be used to on a certain type of holder-type magic. Like each lacrima can only use a specific holder-type magic with it."

"But Levy-chan I already used every holder-type magic I could find! Cana's cards, Loki's rings, I've tried all of them." Lucy whined as she smacked her head against the table again.

"Hmmm, Lu-chan do you mind if I borrow Plue's key?"

"Sure, what for?" Lucy asked as she reached down and slid the key from her pouch.

"Just an experiment." Levy grinned as she snatched the key and lacrima away "Uhhh, Plue I summon you?" Levy said awkwardly as she swung the key around and touched it to the lacrima.

A light appeared before her and died to show a very confused Plue.

"Puun pun?" Plue asked as he tilted his head in confusion.

"How did you even summon him? That's not even the right words!" Lucy yelled as she ran up to Levy and snatched the key and lacrima form her hands, making Plue disappear.

"Well at least we know what type of holder magic it uses Lu-chan!" Levy said with an upbeat.

Lucy looked down at the lacrima "But what is a spirit mage supposed to do with a spirit lacrima! I'm going to be broke fulfiilling my promises to Natsu, Gary, and Erza and I didn't even get the power-up I wanted." Lucy cried as she sunk to her knees, anime tears streaking down her face.

Just then the doors burst open to reveal a smiling Erza walking in, and a half dead looking Natsu trailing behind. Erza walked in dragging a beat and bruised Natsu behind her and made her way to the bar, throwing Natsu on a bar stool before sitting beside him. "Some cheese cake Mira."

"Sure thing Erza, what about you Natsu?" Mira asked her sweet smile never leaving her face.

"W-w-w-water and m-m-meat." He coughed out as he laid sprawled out on the counter top.

Gray made his way up to the bar "What happened to you flame brain?" he asked poking Natsu in the side, only getting a few grunts in reply.

"He has been taking lessons with me." Erza smiled as Mira returned with her cheese cake and she took a bite. "Ahh it feels so nostalgic does it not Natsu?" She asked looking over to the fire mage as he tried to lift his head high enough to reach the straw of his drink.

Gray's face paled as Natsu turned to look him with a pleading look. Gray put a hand on Natsu's back "I'm so sorry, you poor bastard." He then stood and left before he could somehow get sucked into whatever hell it was that Natsu was living in.

Lucy then made her way beside Natsu, tears still in her eyes "Natsu, Erza ill buy your armor and food another month I promise! I need to pay my rent this month and I barely have enough money."

Erza turned to face the blonde "I thought you would have gone on another job already since you have that lacrima and can use a different magic now?" Erza questioned.

"Well you see it will only work on celestial keys so it really didn't help me at all..." Lucy said sheepishly as she diverted her eyes.

"Very well, I will make an exception to your debt. So will Natsu." Erza said as she turned back to her cake. A groan was the only response from Natsu.

"So um what lessons has Natsu been taking to make him so… yeah?" Lucy asked as she helped the poor soul finally reach the straw and chug down all his water.

"Weapon's training. Natsu will be training with me for the next few months to perfect his abilities with his blades."

"Natsu uses blades now?" Lucy asked as she began to think of all the damage and blade slinging destructive a fire breathing Natsu could cause. "Are you sure that a good idea Erza?" Lucy sweat dropped.

"Oh course, he will be a greater impact of the battle field and will be able to defend himself more. Even in our recent spar he showed great improvement." Erza nodded as she took another bite.

"So it's just you and Natsu training then?" Lucy asked out of the blue.

Erza looked up from her cake to the blonde "Yes, is that a problem." She narrowed her eyes causing the blonde to jump back slightly.

"No, no problem at all Erza!" she hurried out as she took a few steps back. "I was just wondering about doing jobs to get my rent money since Natsu is my partner and all."

"In that case I will accompany both of you along your jobs, when we aren't working on the job I will use the time to train Natsu more." Erza thought for a second before smiling and continuing with her cake. She then stood up pushing the empty cake plate always from. "Come Natsu we need to clean up then continue with you training." With that she threw the fire mage over her shoulder and made her way towards the door.

"B-b-but my m-m-meat…" The pink haired mage struggled to lift his arm toward the tray that Mira just brought out only grabbing a piece of fire chicken.

Lucy watched as the two left the guild, her eyes were glued on the door as it shut behind them cutting off her line of site.

"Erza sure has taken a liking to Natsu." A cheery voice said from behind Lucy causing her to turn around and see Mira in front of her cleaning a glass.

"Yeah, it's different. They only started today and I never even saw Natsu until just then." Lucy said dully as she looked back to the door.

"Oh my, someone isn't getting jealous of Erza is she?" Mira teased.

"W-w-what? Of course not! Why would I be jealous of Natsu and Erza hanging out all the time anyways?" Lucy huffed with blushing cheeks as she looked away from Mira.

"No one said anything about Natsu." Mira giggled as Lucy blush darkened.

"I-I-I'm going home for a bit." The flustered blonde spat out as she hurried out of the guild. '_I'm not jealous of Erza! Natsu and Erza are friends and they can do whatever they want. Who am I to tell Natsu what he can and can't do?' _Lucy thought as she made her way to her home. She unlocked her front door and walked into her apartment. It was probably the first time she has ever entered it without being confronted by Natsu or some other guild mate. She let out a sigh "Guess it's going to be quite around here with Natsu training with Erza all the time." Lucy said to herself as she moved to her kitchen and opened her refrigerator "At least I'll save money on food now!" she said with a smile "And I don't have to worry about someone coming in the shower either!" She smiled as she walked around her empty room before sitting herself at her writing desk "And not to mention I will finally be able to finish that story for Levy-chan!" Lucy smiled as she began to write.

After an hour and a half Lucy had yet to write a single word. "Grr this writer's block is killing me." She said aloud to the dark, empty room. She yet out a light yawn before slowly standing up and making her way to her bed, she reached over to lock her window like she did every night but stopped as her hand reached the cold lock "Wait Natsu is probably too tired from being with Erza to sneak in tonight. That means I don't have to worry about him sneaking into my bed!" Lucy cheered as she left the window unlocked and changed into her sleep wear before falling into her cozy bed.

"No more Natsu eating all my food, no more Natsu reading my stories, no more Natsu breaking into my house." Lucy muttered as she sank into her covers. Lucy felt a small chill and looked over to her heater '_Oh yeah it broke a few months ago._' Lucy thought to herself as she tried to bundle up in her blankets deeper to fight the chill and find some type of warmth on this cold evening.

"I wish Natsu was here…" and with that the blonde slowly began her dissent into what she would probably describe as the worst night's sleep she has felt in many years.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author notes: I don't actually know the name of the blade but if you want a general idea of what it looks like just Google "forearm blade" there's a few pictures there that will give you what it mostly looks likes.**

**Also I think my plot line is a little too obvious so I'm making some MAJOR changes that will effect where the story will wind up ending at. MWHAHAHAHA!**

**Oh don't worry Lucy isn't going to leave the guild or anything.**

**Once again I don't own Fairy Tail.**

**/**

Training

Natsu took a few labored breaths as he sat on a knee in the wooded clearing. His two wooden dull sword replicas heavy in his hands as he looked up at Erza. It's been two weeks since they had started training and Natsu could honestly say they have been the two weeks of absolute hell. He has been broken, stabbed (which caused the need for the new dull training weapons), beat, crushed, smashed, destroyed, and all of variants of the word. He slowly made his way to his feet and resumed a fighting stance '_I gonna beat her this time, I can feel it.'_

Erza on the other hand stood across the clearing from Natsu, she had her fair share of bruises and welts. Her breath was coming out in short pants, pulling in as much oxygen as possible. She was wearing her **Flame empress armor** like she always did when fighting Natsu. Her sword felt heavier than usual in her grasp as she stared down Natsu and watched him stand back up '_You never give up do you Natsu? You're getting better every day, I hope you can see that.' _Erza smiled as she thought to herself and watched Natsu assume his fighting position.

"You're going down Erza!" Natsu yelled as he set his feet aflame and jettison across the makeshift arena toward a waiting Erza.

Erza barely had enough time to lift her sword and match one of Natsu's powerful strikes. As she did she felt Natsu shift his weight in order to pull around his other arm. Erza took advantage of this and stepped forward into Natsu's guard using her knee to drive up into Natsu's chin. Natsu did a small backflip to absorb much of the impact. Landing on his feet he lunged forward quickly. He caught Erza off guard by his speed so she was only able to stop on of his strikes, the other finding purchase in her abdomen. She let out a quick gasp before slamming the pummel of her sword down on Natsu's head.

Natsu hit the ground hard, creating a small crater at Erza's feet. He quickly bounced back up as Erza withdrew her sword. He grabbed both of her wrist and hooked a foot behind hers. Then he pushed up with his hands making Erza lose balance and fall backwards with Natsu falling on top.

As they landed Natsu pulled back one of his fist and prepared to give her a strike across the face to seal his victory. However as he pulled back Erza let go of her sword and punched Natsu in the face causing the two to roll over. Erza reequipped a blunt knife and instantly had it to Natsu's throat.

"I win again it seems." Erza panted out as she pulled her knife away from Natsu and leaned forward on her hands which were on both sides of Natsu's face.

"You got" Natsu tried to say as he took large gulps of air one after the other "lucky. I'm tired Erza."

"I am too. You're getting better Natsu." She panted as she put more weight on her front arms and unconsciously putting weight down on Natsu whom she was unknowingly straddling.

"Can you at least get out of your armor if you're going to lay on me Erza?" Natsu breathed out.

Erza looked down and finally realized the position they were in and slowly got off and laid beside Natsu, too tired to be embarrassed at the situation. "My apologies."

"Can we take a quick breather? I'm exhausted and I need a bath and I'm sooooo hungry." Natsu whined as he shut his eyes trying to regain breath.

"Yes, my room is closer and I have some freshly stocked supplies. We're going through lessons like old times I figure it would only be natural to continue with the nostalgia." Erza breathed out as she began to stand up.

"Aye sir." Natsu agreed as he lifted his legs in the air then threw them forward using the momentum to throw his body up and stand. He made his way to his new blades and picked up the 'X' shaped sheath and slid it onto his back. The handles of the blades were on the bottom two legs of the 'X' and made it so that if he ever need to draw the weapons quickly he just had to reach each hand just past his waist to grab his handles and pull down to unsheathe them. "Hey Erza what are these things actually called?" Natsu asked as he drew both blades and held them before him.

"I honest can't remember. They were a reward from fighting a fire monster on one of my missions. I recommend calling them arm blades if you wish to have a name for them." Erza replied as she reequipped into her usual attire and made her way past Natsu and started up the hill.

Natsu followed behind studying the blades. "What type of monster was it Erza?"

Erza looked up in thought "It seemed like a large tiger except for the abnormally large fangs and the fact that it was consumed in flames."

"That's it!" exclaimed Natsu as he jumped in front of Erza causing the women to stop. "I'll call these 'Dragon Fangs' since they look like fangs and I'm a dragon." Natsu smiled as he held his the Dragon Fangs before him with a toothy grin.

Erza couldn't help but give a small smile at the sight of Natsu's happiness at the naming of his blades "That's a fine name Natsu." She nodded.

"Yosh now let's go get some grub! Then maybe we can go to the guild today? We haven't been there in two weeks." Natsu thought aloud as he walked along side Erza.

"That sounds reasonable. It has been quite some time since we saw the guild." Erza replied.

"I bet Lucy's rent is coming up soon so I'll have to help her get some money. She's always broke." Natsu laughed.

"She does seem to have a problem getting any money for herself." Erza responded.

"Yeah she thinks she needs to go do all those stupid missions to get stuff to make her stronger and what not which is just stupid. Lucy is plenty strong. Well not as strong of you of course but still." Natsu said smiling at Erza.

Erza only nodded at the compliment "You have become quite strong yourself Natsu. Over the past two weeks you have greatly improved you fighting abilities and have landed several hits on me."

Natsu smiled and scratched the back of his neck at the praise "Well I only get stronger because I have you training me."

Erza stopped and turned to Natsu with a questioning look "You probably would be getting stronger with anyone as your teacher, I simply made sure that you got some sort of weapon so you could increase you capabilities."

Natsu stopped a step ahead of Erza and turned back shaking his head "Nah you push me harder than anyone else would Erza. Also when we train all I think about is that time at the tower of heaven, I'm going to get stronger so that you don't ever have cry again Erza. That promise is the only thing I think about when we fight, and I'm going to make sure I keep my word." He smiled at her before turning back around and walking to the front door of Fairy Hills.

Erza watched Natsu continue his was up to the door '_Stupid Natsu, saying such things.' _Erza thought with a pink shade placed upon her cheeks. '_Do you understand the things you say sometimes Natsu? Probably not.'_ Erza smiled slightly before she walked up to the door herself, a waiting Natsu sat patiently on the door step smiling his toothy grin up at Erza '_Definitely not.'_ She chuckled slightly.

"What's so funny Erza?" Natsu questioned tilting his head.

"It's nothing." Erza replied in a monotone voice as she unlocked the door and Natsu followed her up to her rooms. Usually men aren't allowed in the women's dormitory but since this was Erza Scarlet no one had the guts to complain or point out the unwritten rule towards the monster of a women.

Natsu immediately ran to the fridge "So what are you feeling today Erza?" He said quickly before the she could beat him to the food source. Erza might be a fierce fighter, great leader, and sexy model, but she could probably burn water if that was physically possible. This was something that Natsu learned on the first few days of their training and it was something he did not want to relive.

"Natsu are you touching my food with those dirty hands?" Erza asked as a tick mark developed itself on her head.

Natsu looked down at his hands and threw the food back into the fridge and shut the door "Nope sure not what are you talking about Erza? Hehe." Natsu chuckled nervously.

Erza let out a small sigh "How about we take a quick bath before having lunch at the guild. It's been some time before we've gone there like you pointed out earlier."

"Yosh I'll meet you at the guild then Erza!" Natsu said as he made his way to her window before feeling an iron grip on the back of his shirt stopping him in his tracks. "What's up Erza?" he said looking back at the Scarlet mage in curiosity.

"We don't have time for you to go back to your home to bath if we plan on eating as well as taking a job today with Lucy. You will instead take a bath here with me like we did in our younger years." Erza said calmly looking at Natsu.

"Erza you do understand we aren't kids anymore right?" Natsu said cautiously.

"I'm sorry you seem to have thought I was giving you a choice." Erza said narrowing her eyes at Natsu "Will this be a problem?"

"N-n-no ma'am." Natsu hastily replied putting his arms up.

A small smile appeared on Erza face "Good I for one miss doing such things like these to build the connections between comrades, maybe we will invite Gray to join us next time." Erza smiled as she dragged Natsu into her large bath room.

/at the guild

Gray looked up suddenly "I suddenly have the feeling I need to take a really long mission far away form here." as he stood up and looked around the guild and made his way to the request board "a month long one should be enough." He said as he ripped a job off and left the guild in haste.

/back with Natsu and Erza

Natsu began to undress as Erza began to prepare the water for the bath. Her personal bath tub was massive in size compared to his or Lucy's, it could easily fit four people comfortably. Natsu casually stripped off his shirt and jeans as well as his bright red boxers. He was completely comfortable with doing this around Erza so he thought nothing of being awkward around the woman. They have bathed together several times in the past so Natsu thought nothing of the fact he was naked in a bath room and was about to be joined by a beautiful women.

After Erza had prepared the water she started to undo her own casual wear as Natsu passed her and sat in the warm water. She smiled slightly as the memories of them bathing years ago entered her mind. A small smile graced her face as she shimmed out of her underwear and sat across from Natsu.

"What with the creepy smile?" Natsu asked as he rested his back against the tub.

This comment earned him a smack on the back of his head which grew into a welt quickly. "I do not have a 'creepy' smile. I was simply thinking back to how we used to do this years ago." Erza said with a more serious face. "Now turn around so I can wash your back."

Natsu only gave a small groan as he nursed his head and turned himself around backing between Erza's legs so she could was his back. Erza grabbed a nearby bottle and put some shampoo in her hands before massaging Natsu's head. Her soft fingers gliding through his surprisingly soft hair. She smiled as Natsu let out a sigh of relief.

"For someone who seemed against this idea at first you seemed to have relaxed." Erza commented as she continued to run her hands through Natsu's pick locks.

"It's not that I have anything against it, it's just we aren't kids anymore." Natsu replied as he relaxed more tilting his head back giving Erza more space to move her hands across.

"We are comrades who are close are we not? What does our age have to do with such things?" Erza questioned.

"Well Jellal won't be happy I'm doing this." Natsu chuckled as Erza hit the top of his head adding to the collection of welts.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Erza said quietly as she began to rub his hair a little rougher. Natsu growled at the increased pressure causing Erza to stop. "Did you just growl at me? "She questioned pulling Natsu's hair back and staring him in the eyes.

"Y-y-y-yeah sorry! I just like it when you get rough!" Natsu said waving his arms innocently.

'_I like it when you get rough.'_ Erza started to blush as she thought of the rather dirty novel she read just the other night which had the same words. "V-very well." She said cursing herself at her slight stutter. She pushed Natsu back into his previous position before going through Natsu's hair again being even rougher than before.

Natsu let out another growl "Ahhh that feels good." He purred causing Erza's blush to increase as Natsu repeated yet another line from that dirty novel.

"S-so what made you bring up Jellal?" she asked slightly flustered trying to change the subject.

"Well you have a thing for him don't you?" Natsu asked. Erza's hand's immediately stopped causing Natsu to open his eyes and turn around to see Erza turn her head to the side slightly.

"I, I don't know. It's complicated." Erza said quietly.

Natsu didn't know what to do so he just went on instincts. He grabbed her chin and made her face him. "Erza, no matter what you choose just know that I will kick whoever's ass it is that makes you cry" Natsu then leaned forward and put his forehead against hers "I never want to see you cry again Erza, I said that at the tower of heaven and I mean it."

Erza sat in silent shock with Natsu's face virtually an inch from hers. Their noses practically touching. Then she watched as Natsu pulled back and settled between her legs again and relaxed again "Now keep going with my hair. It feels good!" he said childishly. Erza closed her eyes and shook her head slightly '_Natsu you baka you never have any idea what you do, do you? You never think ahead, you just do whatever you think needs to be done at that situation.'_ Erza smiled as she went back to rubbing his hair.

The moment however was shortly lived as Natsu leaned back farther to get closer to Erza's hands. He felt something soft on the back of his head and tried to snuggle into the softness.

"Natsu, are you trying to steal my innocence as a women?"

Natsu opened his eyes and looked up at Erza as she narrowed her eyes at him. "What?" he questioned truly oblivious.

"Unless you want to be thrown across all of Magnolia naked I advise you to remove your head from my cleavage." Erza said tick marks appearing on her head.

Natsu looked to his left and right quickly seeing to large lumps of soft flesh before a blush coated his cheeks and he sat up quickly "I'm sorry Erza don't eat me!" he said bending forward covering his head for protection.

Erza let out a small sigh before getting a bucket form outside the pull and dumping the water on Natsu's head to clean him of shampoo. "I'm not going to eat you Natsu, now switch me spots."

Natsu cautiously looked up to make sure Erza wasn't trying to trick him. When he decided the coast was clear he uncurled himself and took his spot against the side of the bath tub. Erza made her way between his legs and sat up straight. Erza looked down at the two legs on each side of her, and couldn't help but recount yet another dirty novel she read the past week. Her check darkened but she kept her composure.

Natsu grabbed the bottle of shampoo form the edge of the tub and dumped some in his hands, "So do you want me to be rough of soft?" he asked innocently as he put more shampoo in his hands.

Erza's composure broke as she turned around quickly with rosy cheeks "W-w-what did you ask me?" she said wide eyed and shocked.

Natsu looked at her with a question mark above his head "Do you want me to go hard or soft? You know like you did with my hair?" he smiled.

"I rather it be hard." Erza couldn't help but blurt out in her loss of composure. She quickly regained her self "But not too rough. Understand?" She finished as she turned around. '_I really need to take it easy on the novels'_ she sighed internally.

Natsu began to slowly work the shampoo into her hair which was feeling like absolute heaven. She hummed in content and started to lean back unconsciously. After a while she felt a warm smooth surface along her back.

"Um Erza you're kinda laying on me."

Erza turned her head "Is that a problem?" she asked as she looked Natsu straight in the eyes.

"N-n-no not at all!" he replied.

Erza leaned back against him and looked down seeing his legs on either side of hers. She bit her lip slightly as this reminded her of the novel. Then before she could put much thought into her actions she wiggled her entire body closer to Natsu. Her ass moving between his thighs.

"Erza stop moving." Was the only response.

Erza frowned as this was definitely not the reaction she had imagined nor the reaction that any of her novels said would happen. "Natsu I have a personal question you need to answer." She said not giving him the ability to say no to her question/order.

"Uh okay, what?" Natsu asked as he continued to run his fingers through her hair.

"Are you gay?"

…

…

"WHAT?! I AM NOT GAY WHAT MADE YOU THINK THAT?!" Natsu exploded behind her. Knocking her forward as he stood.

Erza pulled her head from the water and hit him on the head. "Don't do that again!" she yelled as Natsu fell back into the tub shrinking as far as he could. "And I'm sorry for misreading you. Now continue to wash my hair." She said as she placed herself between his legs again.

Natsu cautiously resumed his place and went to wash her long hair, tracing his fingers along her scalp and down her hair and back.

"Do you not find me attractive?" Erza asked suddenly catching Natsu off guard yet again.

"W-w-where is this coming from Erza?" he asked cautiously again.

"Answer the question Natsu." Erza responded with a slight edge in her voice giving no room for an escape.

"O-o-okay!" Natsu hurried out as he continued her strokes of her hair. "Well yeah you are attractive. Any guy would be lucky to have you." He said simply.

Erza smiled at the compliment and snuggled back into him war chest more, making it difficult for him to wash her hair. "If you think I'm attractive then why did you fight the action of taking a bath with me? I've read- I mean I've heard from around the guild that those are very desirable actions that men wish to do with women they are attracted too."

"I don't like how most people around the guild act around women." Natsu said quietly pausing in his movements.

Erza opened her eyes and turned to the dragon slayer "And why's that?" she questioned.

"They see women as a piece of meat on the market it seems."

"So when you say I'm attractive you mean as a piece of meat?" Erza replied a tick mark growing on her head.

"No! No! No, not at all! I think you're attractive because of who you are." Natsu hurried out.

"Explain." Erza order as she laid back against him.

"Well you're always there for me. You have a very caring and compassionate side when it comes to your comrades even if most people don't see it. You have great determination to always succeed at whatever you do. You honestly remind me of a dragon sometimes haha." Natsu chuckled as he brought a bucket of water and rinsed out Erza's hair.

"Natsu you might be a complete idiot but you are also very sweet." Erza said closing her eyes and resting against Natsu.

"What?! I'm not an idiot!" Natsu yelled getting another punch to the head.

"Silence," ordered Erza as she continued to lay on him.

"What am I your pillow now?" Natsu questioned.

"Yes." Was the short reply. "Continue to run your hands through my hair."

"Why? You don't have any shampoo in it."

Erza opened her eyes and looked at Natsu. "Is that a problem?"

"No! I enjoy playing with your hair, it reminds me of fire." Natsu grinned as his hands traces through her scalp "but I thought we were going to go get lunch and take a job with Luce." Natsu said trying not to anger the women in front of him.

Erza opened her eyes slightly "What do you think of Lucy?" she asked curiously.

"What do you mean?" Natsu answered innocently.

"Do you like her?" Erza pressed.

"Well I like everyone in the guild." Natsu said as if it was obvious.

Erza thought for a second "My apologies, do you see Lucy as something more than a friend or partner?"

"I, its complicated." He said repeating her words from earlier.

Erza couldn't help but close her eyes and smile slightly leaning back against the strong chest of the dragon slayer. Feeling the warmth travel from his body to hers "I see." She said smiling. Erza opened her eyes and stood up hitting Natsu in the face at her quick change of position. "Well I guess we need to get going in order to help her with her rent."

She exited the tub and picked up a towel. She turned in her place and began whipped herself off. She ran the towel around her body and along her stomach to clear up all the moisture. She then looked up to see Natsu watching her "yes?" she asked.

"N-nothing!" Natsu stuttered as he exited the tub quickly and wrapped a towel around him and exited the bath room with his clothes.

Erza watched him leave and noticed the small blush across his face. She couldn't help but smile. After she dried up she put on a pair of lacey black panties that she 'borrowed' from Lucy and threw on her casual attire before reequipping her breast plate and gloves back on. She exited the bath room and noticed that Natsu was laying down on the edge of her bed playing with one of his 'Dragon Fang' blades.

"Are you ready?" she asked making Natsu jump up and salute her instantly.

"Yes ma'am!"

/at the guild

Mira was cleaning the apparently uncleanable glass at the bar counter as she looked to the depressed blonde sitting at the corner of the bar counter. "I'm sure that he'll come to the guild today Lucy." She said trying to cheer the girl up.

Lucy only looked up "Why would he? He's with Erza. Not that I'm jealous or anything." She huffed out quickly as she put her head back on the table.

Mira sighed "Well why don't yo-"

"I mean so what she's stronger than me!" Lucy suddenly sat up talking aloud "And maybe she can be smarter and is more useful in battle. That doesn't mean much does it Mira?"

Mira was shocked by Lucy's sudden outburst "Um maybe you should go slee-"

"I'm plenty useful! I'm the only sane one on any of the missions anyways." She took a few deep breaths before turning to Mira "Mira am I ugly?"

"W-w-what? Of course you're not Lucy you're beautiful!" Mira responded shocked.

Lucy began to cry large anime tears "YOU HESITATED!" she yelled as she slammed her head down on the table. Mira went quickly to her side.

"Lucy pull yourself together!" she said patting the girls head trying to calm the blonde down. At that moment the doors to the guild opened and three hooded figures walked in.

The largest figure removed his hood to reveal none other than Jellal Fernandez. He walked up to the bar while the other figures also removed their hoods revealing themselves as Meredy and Ultear. As Jellal made his way to the bar Meredy and Ultear went to Juvia since Meredy had been dying to see her for so long.

"Hello Mira uhh is this a bad time?" Jellal asked as he pointed to Lucy who was still crying her eyes out.

"No this is fine what can I do for you Jellal?" she asked sweetly.

Jellal put on a large grin "Well I was hoping you could tell me where Erza is-"

"She's with Natsu like she always is!" Lucy cried loudly lifting her head to face Jellal who took a step back in shock.

"Um wha-"

"She's always with him! They go out in the woods alone together and do god knows what when no one is looking! Then he goes to her house all sweaty and sticky with her and they don't come out for hours then they go back to their little private clearing to do it all again!" Lucy continued to cry then instantly stopped. "Not that I'm jealous of Erza of anything though." She said meekly turning her head. She then turns to the still utterly shocked Jellal "He's only with Erza cause she has a bigger chest then me right? I mean so what she's more flexible and is able to do more! I have a better personality ri-"Her rant was stopped by a hand slapping her across the face. Lucy stood up and faced Mira who still had her hand raised. "Thank you Mira, I needed that." She bowed before sitting at the counter again and taking a few more gulps of her drink.

"Um Erza is with Natsu right now doing some training." Mira said trying to force a smile as she turned to Jellal.

"I um… I see… uh well…" Jellal stuttered out catching every double meaning he could from Lucy's outburst. As he cleared his throat to speak his next sentence he was interrupted by the loud bang of the doors opening.

The whole guild including Lucy turned back to see Natsu and Erza standing at the door way.

"I'M BACK!" Natsu called as he walked into the guild he gazed around until he found a certain head of blonde at the bar. "Yo Luce lets go on a miss-"

He was interrupted by a playing blonde haired female that tackled him to the ground "NATSU I MISSED YOU SO MUCH! COME BACK! YOU CAN EAT ALL MY FOOD AND SLEEP IN MY COMFY BED AGAIN I DON'T CARE!" the blonde wailed as she squeezed the life out of the poor boy.

Erza looked down with an indifferent expression "We thought it would be beneficial if we paused the training in order to help you pay off your rent." She said eyeing the blonde.

Lucy's eyes shot open as she looked down at Natsu "YOU WERE THINKING OF ME! THANK YOU SO MUCH NATSU!" she yelled as she crushed the dragon slayer again.

At this point Jellal approached the group gaining the attention of Erza. She smiled at the man "I didn't expect to see you here Jellal."

Jellal looked to her and Natsu on the ground remembering the words Lucy spoke earlier "I, uh… I was seeing if you and your team was up for a mission." He spoke breaking his eyes from her.

"What type of mission is that?" Erza inquired.

"Taking down a dark guild, they are more than we can handle so we were hoping you and" he gaze shifted to Natsu who finally was able to stand with Lucy still squeezing him "and your team could help us." He spoke trying to hide the disgust from his voice.

Before Erza could answer Natsu beat her "How much are we talking?" he asked smiling.

Jellal gave him a look of disgust before turning to Erza ignoring his question "So will you help us?" he asked.

Erza caught the look Jellal gave Natsu and raised her eyebrow in curiosity "Yes we can, how much is the reward?" she asked repeating Natsu's question.

"900,000 jewels." He answered calmly.

"Sweet that will be enough for Lucy's rent for sure." Natsu smiled as he looked to Erza who simply nodded.

"What time do we leave for the job?" she asked Jellal.

"I was hoping to leave within the hour." He said casually.

"Very well." Erza nodded before grabbing Natsu and ripping him from Lucy's grasp. "Come Natsu we must prepare." And with that she pulled Natsu back out of the guild the distant cries of Natsu complaining about not eating falling on deaf ears.

After they left Jellal looked to his side to see Lucy sitting on the ground watching the doors. "You want Natsu back?" he asked the blonde.

Lucy looked up to him before turning away and blushing "Natsu can do what he wants." She mumbled.

Jellal just shrugged "alright I was going to recommend a plan so that you got Natsu back but if that how you see it." He said as he turned around only to be stopped by Lucy grabbing his wrist.

"Wait maybe I'll listen to your plan anyways." Lucy mumbled.

Jellal only grinned "Alright."

To the side Meredy and Ultear watched the blonde and blue haired mage walk to the counter. "I have a bad feeling about this." Meredy whispered.

"I just hope it doesn't end too badly." Ultear responded eyeing the blue mage in particular.

/

**Know what will happen next?! What's the plan? What's the job? What will happen in the future?!**

**I kind of kept with the fact that Erza and Natsu are completely okay with being naked together since they are in the actual storyline, sorry if other don't agree.**

**So yeah if anyone has any questions feel free to ask. **

**I will be referring to Natsu's swords as dragon fangs from this point onward also so I hope that's okay. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Author notes: Thanks for all the compliments! The romance will begin shortly don't worry I'm working on it! **

**/**

The Promise

(After preparing for the mission Lucy, Erza, and Natsu met up with Jellal, Ultear, and Meredy at the edge of town in order to begin their travel's northwest to the dark guild that is in need of destroying. They are currently entering the town of Shounew.)

The six mages traveled down the cobble stone street of the large city in search of a hotel to spend the night at since the sun was already beginning to set on the chilly day. They were passing through a small market place that was closing at the end of the market day. Most venders were already home after the busy day so the street was mostly empty of city goers.

"It's very disappointing that we have missed a day of training your swordsmanship." Erza said aloud as she dragged her large cart of supplies at the rear of the group beside Natsu. "But I guess it could not be helped with Jellal and the others being unable to use transport due to the fact they have not been pardoned by the council yet."

"I'm glad they aren't yet. It means we don't have to take the stupid train." Natsu responded turning a shade of green at the thought of a train.

"Still, being a wanted criminal had its many drawbacks." Jellal added as he stopped in front of a large hotel. "This place should work for the next few days till we gain enough information about the dark guild to make our move."

Erza stepped forward "I will handle the room reservations." She said as she passed the group and moved to the counter.

Lucy then moved closer to Jellal and whispered in his ear "So when do we start the plan?" She said quietly enough that Natsu couldn't hear with his enhanced senses.

"Once we have the information we need on the dark guild." Jellal responded as he saw the worried look on Lucy's face "Don't worry it will work perfectly how I plan." He said with a devious smirk.

Natsu was conversing with Ultear and Meredy to the side when he saw the look Jellal gave Lucy. His gut clenched causing him to grab his stomach '_Something feels off. Maybe it was the fish Erza told me not to eat but I did anyways?'_ He thought to himself as he watched Lucy and Jellal split apart, Lucy coming up beside him with a large creepy smile that he halfheartedly returned.

Erza returned with a fist full of keys "I ordered a room to be shared by both you and Meredy. I hope that is alright with you." Erza said handing a key to Ultear who nodded in confirmation. "Also a room for you and you." She said handing a key to both Jellal and Lucy. "Alright I will be depositing my things into my room and then Natsu and I will be leaving to the edge of town to work on his training that he did not complete for today."

"Um Erza where is my room key?" Natsu asked confused that he did not get his own room like the others.

"Since we will be spending the majority of the mission training your abilities more I have decided you will be sharing my room. Is that a problem?" She asked looking over her shoulder drilling her eyes into Natsu who instantly shock his head.

"WHAT?!" came the loud yell of Lucy and Jellal.

Erza turned to see the two shocked mages. "Is there a problem?" she asked.

"Why is Natsu sleeping in your room with you?" they both asked at once.

Erza looked at both of them "Natsu and I will be training late every night, I decided you would be more productive on this mission if you were not awaken every time we returned." She then turned to Natsu "Come Natsu we already don't have much time." With that she began to walk down the hall way towards her and Natsu's room. Natsu followed close behind throwing his rough sack over his shoulder.

Jellal and Lucy looked at the two mages in what could best be described as the apex of jealousy. The two then just grumbled and then started to make their way to their own rooms. Ultear and Meredy watching the two curiously and with concern.

Natsu and Erza entered the rather large room. "Wow." Natsu said as he threw his pack on the couch and looked around. The room itself was divided into two smaller rooms. The one they were in was the larger of the two, it contained a living room area as well as a kitchen and dining room are equipped with an oven and stocked refrigerator. Natsu ran to the kitchen opening the door "WOW Erza they have so much food!" He exclaimed as he grabbed an arm's load of food and set it on the table and began to dig into the large deposit of food he threw on the table.

Erza only smirked as she made her way to the bedroom. It was a king sized bed in the idle of the room against the wall, a night stand on either side as well as a dresser and walk-in closet to the side. She made her way to the bathroom and saw the large tub that was roughly the size of her at the dormitories as well as the twin sinks. She nodded her approval before heading back into the den area.

"Erza it's getting really dark out are you sure we should be training?" Natsu questioned as Erza entered the room. He was standing on the balcony that Erza didn't notice before. From the balcony all of the city was in view as well as the setting sun in the distance. The dark purples and blues were quickly replacing the vibrant yellows and oranges.

Erza walked out onto the balcony and stood beside Natsu and looked down to the city from their vantage point seven stories above the lobby and road. "Hmm" Erza thought with her elbow resting on the railing and her hand holding her cheek. "It seems like we have wasted nearly all of the evening training time. We will begin as soon as the sun rises in the morning then."

"Yosh!" Natsu said happily "Hey Erza did you pack any fire chicken in one of your bags?" Natsu asked with a toothy grin.

Erza looked at Natsu with an eyebrow raised "I though you just ate all of the food here? Are you still hungry?"

"Well I wanted some fire chicken." He replied sheepishly.

Erza sighed "very well there is some in my bag, I think I will have some cheese cake also." Her eye lit up at the prospect of eating her favorite dish.

"Thanks Erza!" Natsu cheered as he ran inside and took his seat at the table. Erza walked to her mountain of bags and pulled one out at random. She unclipped the bag and pulled out a plate of still steaming Mira fire chicken as well as a plate of cool strawberry cheese cake. She sat the plate in front of Natsu and then set hers at the other side of the table and took her seat. She smiled pleasantly as she took a small bite of cheese cake her eyes shining brightly.

As Erza was about to bite another piece she stopped midway feeling like something was missing. '_Cheese cake? Check. Fork? Check. Why does something feel different?'_ She asked herself as she looked up and notice the lack of plying chicken bones that usually happened whenever Natsu was eating. She then looked up farther to notice the lack of Natsu himself. "Natsu?" she called as she looked around the room in confusion.

"Yo!" Natsu responded as he came back into the room from the bed room. "Sorry I just wanted to make sure my dragon fangs got put up before I did anything else." He smiled as he scratched his neck sheepishly before sitting across for Erza and began to dig into his meal.

Erza gave a small smile "You've really taken a liking to those swords it seems."

"Of course!" Natsu said as he swallowed a mouthful "A dragons fangs are a dragons pride, it's almost as important as his roar!" Natsu said happily thumping his chest. "And they were a gift from you so I have to keep them safe." He smiled before digging in once again.

Erza smiled at the comment before looking down at her cake. She took a few more bites till roughly have the cake was left, she then slid the cake over to Natsu. Natsu looked up confused.

"This is your reward for progressing so far in the past month." Erza smiled.

Natsu looked at the cake skeptically "Are you sure? You aren't going to beat me up if I eat this right?" He asked. Erza simply shook her head making Natsu brighten up and smile. Natsu slowly grabbed the fork from beside him, not wanting to anger the monster sitting across from him by digging in with his hands. He slowly used the fork to get a small forkful of strawberry cheese cake. Lifting it up to eye level he looked at the strange substance in question before glancing back to Erza "Are you sure?" he repeated "This is your cake after all." Erza nodded once again in confirmation. Natsu looked back at the cake once again before slowly putting the fork in his mouth and clearing it of cake. He pulled the fork out and chewed on the cake for a few seconds before swallowing it. Erza watched with bright eyes as Natsu tried her most prized food source.

Natsu could only describe the cake in one way, ABSOLUTLY DISGUSTING! He had to stop himself from choking on the insanely sweet mushy substance as it overrode all of his enhanced dragon slayer senses. The cake was waaaayyyy too sweet for his body to handle and the texture just felt so wrong. He forced it down trying to keep a smile on his face as a chibi Erza watched his every move.

"That was um… delicious." He coughed out.

Erza crossed her arms with a smile "it is the best cake in all existence. Enjoy it." she then narrowed her eyes at Natsu "For I will never give you another."

"Yosh, then here's my thank you for training me." He smiled back as he slid the last piece of fire chicken over to Erza. "Since you gave me your favorite food I'll give you mine." He smiled again as Erza looked down at the meat in question.

"There is no need for this Natsu, but I will accept It." she bowed before cutting off a small piece of chicken and eating it.

After a few seconds she stopped chewing and her eyes grew wide as her face became chibi. "So how do you like it?" Natsu said with a toothy grin.

As Erza opened her mouth to answer a jet of fire shot of her mouth and covered Natsu's head. After a few seconds the fire stopped leaving a slightly scorched wide eyed Natsu. He blinked twice as he reached up and put out a small flame that was on the end of his hair.

Erza used her napkin to clean her mouth before replying with only "Spicy but good."

Erza then stood up "I believe it's time for bed, we will be getting up early for training in the morning, since we are only helping Jellal and Lucy needs the rent we will let them gather the information."

Natsu snapped out of his confusion and stood "Alright I'll definitely beat you tomorrow then!" he smiled as he passed Erza and fell onto the couch.

Erza walked up to the foot of the couch and looked down at Natsu "What are you doing?"

"Sleeping?" Natsu responded.

Erza sighed and grabbed Natsu by the collar. "We will be sharing the bed, I can't have you complaining about a poor nights rest when we train tomorrow." She then dragged him into the bed room and closed the door behind him. She threw him on the bed. "I hear you do this regularly with Lucy so this should not be a problem." She said as she reequipped into her usual purple pajamas and went under the blankets.

"Sweet!" Natsu said out loud happy at the thought her was getting to sleep in a comfy bed instead of a stupid couch. He went to his bag and stripped out of his vest and pants, sliding on a pair of red shorts. He made his way back to the bed and slid in on the other side of Erza smiling as his head hit the soft pillow. "Night Erza!"

"Goodnight Natsu." Was her reply as she turned her back to Natsu and slowly began to let sleep crawl upon her.

/Erza's dream

Erza was wearing her usual attire as she walked along a brown pathway. She looked around curious at the environment that she found herself in. She was walking down a brown path in a large opened field. She followed the path looking at the interesting fence that lined the road she walked. It looked strangely like… chocolate. Her curiously getting the best of her Erza approached the fence and broke off the top part of a post. She brought it to her nose and sniffed, her nostrils being instantly full of a dark deep chocolaty scent.

Erza's eyes lit up as she took a giant bite humming in content at the rich flavor. She looked farther down the road and dropped her chocolate in utter shock at the sight she saw.

Farther down the road was a large mansion, made COMPLETELY OUT OF STRAWBERRY CHEESE CAKE.

Erza's eyes shined brightly "Am I in heaven?" she asked herself as she slowly made her was down the brown milk chocolate path towards the sweet salvation that was this cheesecake mansion.

As she approached the door it blew open to show a man made completely out of cheesecake. "Welcome home honey!" the figure said.

Erza only looked on in awe at the cheesecake man before her. She didn't think for a second as she instantly jumped onto the cheesecake man before her. She felt arms wrap around her waist and she wrapped arms around the cheesecake man's head and curling around his icing head, that felt more like soft hair instead of icing, but the thought was fleeting as she continued her assault on the cheesecake man. She kept tasting the sweet taste of cheesecake but there was something else that she couldn't name that made the taste of cheesecake slide from her mind. As she became even more aggressive on the man under her.

/Natsu's dream

"MWHAHAHAH I AM DEMON LORD NATSU!" Natsu yelled from his throne inside his castle of Nastville located in the country of Natsuovia.

Three small chibi figures of Gray, Gajeel, and Laxus bowed before Natsu's throne "All hail king Natsu, he is more powerful than any of us could ever be and one day we hope we can be just as good as him!" They all said together.

"MWHAHAHA that will never happen but you can try!" Natsu said as happy flew beside him with a plate full of assorted food "Aye sir!" the blue cat said happily.

"Thank you of great Natsu for allowing us to try to be as great as you!" a chibi Laxus said looking up to Natsu.

"Lord Natsu is so kind!" chibi Gajeel and Gray said from behind him, tears rushing down from their face.

"Of course I am!" Natsu yelled "I am the greatest king and strongest person ever!" He grinned. "I am the best fighter in the world!"

At that instance the doors to his throne room were blow open and a ravishing young women with brown hair and curvaceous body ran in and fell before Natsu.

Natsu looked down at the women "Oi what the hell do you think you're doing ruining my gloating?!" Natsu yelled.

The women looked up with large brown eyes "I'm sorry of great Natsu-sama I've just been cursed and I heard of your greatness and thought that maybe you could help me! The way I am now I could never find a man who would give me true love." The women cried.

"Oi oi don't start crying!" Natsu said failing his arms.

The women wiped away her tears "I'm sorry Natsu-sama but the bad man meanie Zeref put a curse on me."

Natsu scratched his chin "Hmm the bad man meanie Zeref huh?" he said to himself.

"Yes Natsu-sama, he made so that I will never be able to find the man who could love me." She started to tear up.

"What did he do?" Natsu asked narrowing his eyes.

"He, he, he made it so that my kiss will only taste like fire chicken. Please help me Natsu- sa-"she was cut off as she felt a hand on hers. She looked up to see Natsu kneeling before her.

Natsu looked even more attractive due to the fire shining light down upon his face from behind. As he began to speak his voice was deeper "Worry not my fair maiden." He spoke fluidly causing the women to shiver "Thou has not been cursed but blessed."

"B-b-but Natsu-sama how coul-"

Natsu stood pulling her into his chest, looking down at her "Hush my maiden, speak not more. For any word that exit's your succulent lips will be worth more than any speech I could give you in return." He said in the same deep voice causing the women's knees to turn to jelly.

"Oh Natsu-sama." The women cooed. A fire raged around them briefly and they were instantly in the king's bedroom. "Natsu-sama why have you brought me here?"

"I have brought you here to not rid you of your curse but show you the appreciation of this blessing." He said smoothly kissing the back of her hand.

"Oh Natsu-sama"

Natsu looked her in the eyes before leaning forward about to take her lips. Inside his body was jumping off the wall '_HOW LUCKY CAN I GET TO HAVE A GIRL WHO TASTE LIKE FIRE CHICKEN!'_ he yelled inside as he continued to lean forward.

He was however taken by surprise as he felt the women in his arms jump on him and tackle him onto the bed. He was taken by shock at first as the women assaulted his mouth. She had only the faintest taste of fire chicken but there was something else that tasted better than anything Natsu had ever had. He wrapped his arms around the women's waist while feeling her wrap her arms around his neck running her hands through his hair.

Natsu groaned into the kiss as he tilted his head to deepen it. He got a soft moan as a reward for his efforts. This started the dragon side of him, causing him to roll over pinning the women under him and pinning her hands to her side. He kissed her harder before pulling away as the two took deep breaths trying to find some sort of oxygen. He started to kiss along her neck running his sharp canines against her soft skin. '_Holy shit this feels so vivid'_ Natsu thought as he continued his dominance over the women, her soft moans and mews coaxing him on.

The women is seemed though had her own sense of dominance she had to feed. She rolled the duo over once again, one hand pulling lightly on Natsu's hair while her other want to his pants, sliding in and grabbing hold of the hard piece of meat that lived there.

Natsu groaned as he kissed her back, one hand slipping low down her back before cupping her ass getting a moan from the women. His other hand made its way under her shirt. The thought that she was wearing a dress earlier never crossing his mind. He cupped her left breast before gently kneading the soft flesh.

/back in the hotel room

A small bottle teetered at the edge of the nightstand on the side of the bed. Another shake in the room finally pushing it to the point that it could no longer win its battle against gravity. It landed on the ground hard causing a large thump instantly awaking the two mages sleeping in the bed next to it causing both of them to become completely alert.

Natsu's and Erza's shot open as the quickly asset the situation in the room, prepared for any situation that might be present. They were not how ever expecting to be looking into each other's eyes.

Natsu looked up at Erza's eyes as she hovered above him, out of reflex he gulped in fear not realizing that Erza's tongue was where it was at the last of his dream before he awoke, about have way down his throat.

The action caused Erza to close her eyes slightly and let out a small moan before she pulled away quickly a dark blush dusted her check "Natsu are trying to steal my innocence?" she asked her hair covering her eyes but not quite her blush.

"N-n-no Erza!" Natsu squeaked out "You're the one on me." He pointed out.

Erza continued to look down at Natsu "Natsu either remove your hands from my ass and breast or prepare to part with both of them." She said darkly her blush also growing darker.

Natsu looked down and saw his hand inside Erza's shirt as well as down the back of her pajama bottoms. He quickly pulled them out and put his hand up in surrender.

"Good choice." She said coldly

"U-u-um Erza?"

"What?" she asked between clenched teeth.

"C-c-ca-can you you know let go of umm my uh…" Natsu stuttered as he looked down.

Erza followed his eyes till she saw her hand down his shorts. She felt something large, hard and warm in her hand. As she gave it an experimental squeeze she hear Natsu let out an involuntary groan. Her eyes widened as she looked up at Natsu "I-I-is this your…" she asked wide eyed.

"Y-y-yeah." He stuttered out as his face became flustered.

"But it's so big, how does it even fi-"she began to ask as she looked down at Natsu seeing his face reach a new level of red as she realized her own words. Her face became as red as her hair and she quickly let go and got off Natsu.

Natsu took this freedom and stood up and quickly made his way over to the door "Um well I'm going to sleep on the couch, later!" he said quickly as he hurried out the room shutting the door behind him.

Erza sat back on the bed looking at the door in shock. She slowly leaned back rethinking all that just transpired. At one point she was about to eat a cheesecake man when all of a sudden she woke up on top of Natsu having a make out shesh that obviously was about to go to the next level.. She brought her hand to her lips at the memory, the sweet taste of the inside of Natsu's mouth still fresh on her memory. She licked her swollen lips tasting the remnants of Natsu still fresh on her lips. It was such a sweet taste that it put her cheesecake to shame.

She then held her other hand before her looking at it. It was the hand that was around Natsu's…. she couldn't even think of it as her blush returned in all its might. Every dirty novel she ever read she never heard of it being that, that BIG. Erza continued to look at her hand memorized by it and not able to look away.

'_Why did all that happen? What caused all that?'_ she thought to herself. She wasn't complained about the act itself because she couldn't lie to herself. She enjoyed it, she enjoyed every second of it. From the dream world to waking up and feeling him accidently suck on her tongue, all of it was amazing.

Erza smiled to herself '_Natsu isn't too bad. He's loyal and good looking, and not to mention he always there for me.'_ She thought to herself and couldn't help but smile. Then the image of Natsu running out of the room reappeared in her mind. She shot up instantly "He didn't run away did he?!" she said aloud as she ran to the door and kicked it open. She looked around the room and couldn't find Natsu. '_Shit he left!'_ Erza thought as she ran to the door of the room and ripping it open and stepping outside. "Natsu!" she called as she looked both ways down the hallway.

"Erza what's wrong?"

Erza instantly looked back into the room at the familiar voice. There she saw Natsu standing at the balcony looking in to her. She quickly ran back into the room and tackled Natsu onto the ground of the balcony. "E-e-erza what wrong?!" Natsu repeated in a panicky voice.

Erza looked up at Natsu with tears leaking out of her eye "I-I-I thought you left." She said quietly squeezing him tighter. "I thought you left after that."

Natsu put a hand on her cheek "H-h-hey don't cry about that! I'm here, and if I make you cry then I have to beat my own ass to keep my promise to you." Natsu said trying to calm the women down.

Erza smiled as she remembered the promise he told he at the tower. She looked up at Natsu, her usual strict and bossy domineer completely erased in this past few minutes due to the insane circumstance she's been in since she awoke. "Natsu you wouldn't ever leave right?" she asked showing a rare instance of venerability.

Natsu looked down at the beauty in his arms not liking seeing her like this "Of course not." He smiled "I won't ever leave unless you wanted me too. I promise." He smiled comforting the women by squeezing her tighter.

Erza buried her head in the crook of his neck. She smiled slightly as her heart started to beat faster '_Why do you cause this to happen to me Natsu?'_ she asked herself as she pulled away from Natsu standing up and fixing her pajamas and returning to her usual self "Very well I will hold you to that promise." She said staring down Natsu before turning on her heels and marching back into the room. "When you're ready come back to bed." She said a little too quickly as her façade fell slightly dusting her cheek with a light blush.

As she was about to shut the door she heard Natsu's voice." Hey Erza, can you promise me something in return?"

Erza stopped and looked back "depends what it is."

Natsu walked toward her draping and arm across her shoulder before looking into her eyes with a large smile "Don't wear your armor around me, I'll always be here like a promised so you don't need to constantly be wearing it."

Erza looked at him confused "I'm not wearing my armor though?" she questioned crossing her arms.

"That's not the armor in talking about. I'm talking about the armor you wear here." He pointed at her heart before walking past her into the room.

Erza looked down and put a hand over her heart and smiled "Baka, you're already making that armor fall apart." She said quietly before entering the room behind him.

/

**I have finals this week and I wanted to finish this before so that you all had at least something to add to the story. I feel like I rushed this so if there are any complaints tell me, I might delete this chapter and start again if it's too bad. I've been working on my other stories also but I just haven't had a lot of time on my hands to write that much. **

**Thanks for all the positive reviews though and I hope this chapter, while maybe not the best, isn't too bad. But if you disagree and feel like this is terrible that's fine also.**

**Any questions please ask I'll try to remember to answer them. Also I'm probably going to tke a long break after this so don't expect an update on any story anytime soon.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author notes: Thanks for all the positive reviews! Oh and this is taking place after the Grand Magic Games.**

**Sorry for the long time since an update, I had to get some head surgery and was out of it for a while. I'm okay now though so everything is alright!**

**/**

It was only a few hours after sunset in the small town the wizards were staying at when two figures escaped through the doors of the hotel the combined group of wizards were using during their mission.

The two cloaked figures moved hurriedly down the dark streets moving from shadow to shadow, avoiding all area of light in order to remain unsighted. They moved along the streets that only hours ago were full of laughter and smiles but were now barren and deserted of all life. The figures continued their travels along the assortment of alleyways and backstreets till they finally reached the end of town where they continued into a small rundown shop located on the outskirts.

As they entered a small bell over the door signaled their entrance into the establishment.

"Who goes there!" a gruff elderly voice called from the back of the shop. A lantern's light suddenly illuminates the entire shop and fall upon the two hooded figures.

The taller of the two figures dropped his hood quickly as he sees the man grab a nearby sword. "Easy there Jerico, it's just me."

The older man looks at the stranger for a second before a wave of recognition floods across his face "Fancy seeing you again Jellal." The man laughed setting his lantern down on a counter top illuminating the rest of the shop. Shelf after shelf of magic items became visible throughout the shop as he did so. "What bring you here? I heard your island and tower was destroyed." The old man continued as he sat down and took out a smoking pipe from his chest pocket. Lighting it with a snap of his fingers.

"Don't ever speak of the tower." Jellal said coldly making the man raise a brow. "There is something that you could help me with though. Something that I know only you could get your hands on."

Jerico raised his eyebrow "Ohh and what is that boy?"

Jellal smiled "I need a drago-"

"Are those spirit keys!" Jellal was cut off by his fellow figure yell as she ran to one of the shelf's showing many spirit keys, her hood falling back her head showing a silky blonde haired women.

Jerico looked from Jellal to the women with a surprised look "Why yes they are, are you a spirit mage ma'am?" he asked hoarsely.

Lucy turned quickly "Yes I most of the zodiac keys right now but I always look for some way to make myself more powerful." She smiled.

Jerico grinned "Well you're just in luck, I have many. There are some of the lesser constellations, we have a few useless white doggies that girls like yourself seem to love." He laughed.

Lucy looked at the shelf and looked at the prices of the keys. Her heart instantly dropping at the outrageously large prices that were being presented. "1,000,000 jewels just for a white doggie!" she exclaimed.

"Well it's not like you can just make another key you know." Jerico responded defending his pricing.

Lucy looked at the keys again in longing before her eyes caught a simple brass one with a white gem implanted in the end, but what really caught her attention was the low price. Only 1000 jewels. "What's this?" she asked holding the key up.

"That is a blank key, there is no spirit connected to it so it's rather useless." Jerico said looking at the key "But they say that a spirit mage can bind a creature into the key. That hasn't been proven though, all that have tried have died." he added shrugging.

"So I could capture a powerful monster in this and use it to fight?" Lucy said completely missing the last part.

"Yeah bu-"

"I'll take it!" she said handing him the 1000 jewels before putting the key to her side.'

Jerico took the money without question before turning to Jellal. "What was it that you needed again?"

Jellal looked to Lucy as she studied her new found key. "Lucy stay out here, I need to talk to Jerico in private." He said walking past them both going into the back room.

"Sure sure." Lucy responded no really paying attention as the two disappeared behind a black curtain. Lucy sat there studying the key wonder what monster she was going to capture that would give her a giant power boost and get Natsu to notice how powerful she is. After an hour Jellal reappeared with a small box. Before Lucy could question anything though Jellal already walked past her and motioned for them to leave. As they headed back Lucy kept her eyes on the small slender package Jellal carried wondering why they had come all the way to the outskirt of the town to pick it up and how it would help her and Jellal with their Erza and Natsu problem.

/

Erza gave a small groan as she felt the rays of light land upon her face. Normally she would have gotten up and prepared for the day but she was just so comfortable right now that she didn't want to leave whatever part of heaven she was blessed enough to preoccupied at the moment. She snuggled into the warm hard pillow beneath her, nuzzling her face a hollow part of the pillow.

"Hehe that tickles."

Erza instantly opened her eyes. She say pink and a tan flesh torso under her. A flashback of last night going through her mind made her stop form reequipping the heaviest mace and opening a complete can of whoop ass on whatever foolish being was laying beneath her. She pulled her face form the crook of Natsu's neck and tried to sit up, only to be stopped by a heavy arm that was hooked across her waist and holding her in place. She looked down to see that she was laying half of her body on Natsu, their legs intertwined. Her eyes then traveled up their bodies, Natsu's chiseled abs caught her eyes and she couldn't help the smirk grace her lips nor her hand which she placed on Natsu's chest and moved along the toned muscles.

"Erza I said that tickles."

Erza's eyes snapped to Natsu's face seeing him still completely asleep. She smiled as she studied his face. His animalistic features always intrigued her, when he was angry he always looked like he was ready to decimate and destroy whatever enemy was before him. His eyes looking ready to devour all before him. '_I wonder would it would feel like to be devoured by those eyes.'_ Erza thought before remembering how they woke up only hours before. With her own tongue already half way down Natsu's throat. Her blush reappeared but came with a satisfied smile as she remembered the rest of the night, and the promise that Natsu made her.

"I swear to Mavis I will eat you one day Sun." Natsu groaned as he turned his head away from the sun beams. He opened his eyes and as the world came into focus the first thing he noticed was his arm around Erza's body as well as the Scarlet beauty looking down at him. It took a few seconds for his brain to understand exactly what it was that was happening. "Erza?" he said is a still groggy voice. His eyes instantly opened "OH SHIIT ERZA!" he yelled wide awake as he tried to jump out of bed to avoid any punishment she would deliver on whatever unknown offense he did.

Erza feeling Natsu's fear instantly smacked his across the head stopping any sort of resistance "Natsu do you remember your promise last night?" she asked with a tick mark.

Natsu rubbed his head "T-t-that I wouldn't leave you till you asked me too." He checked out.

Erza gave him with a small smile "Exactly." A small blush then dusted across her cheeks as she laid her head back down on his chest "And I don't want you to leave just yet." She said just loud enough for Natsu's enhanced hearing to pick up.

Natsu looked down at the scarlet knight is shock for a few seconds before relaxing. He gave a toothy grin before wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her against him and nuzzling his face into her hair. Causing the mage to yelp slightly in surprise. "For as long as you need me." He whispered gently taking a deep breath of her strawberry scent.

There moment however was short lived as a knock for the front door rang throughout the entire room.

"Hey are you two up yet?" the voice of Ultear said muffled through the door.

Erza let out an unhappy sigh before pushing herself away from Natsu who frowned in response. Natsu got up and walked to the door with Erza not far behind reequipping into her usual attire. Natsu reached the door and opened it and was greeted with the sight of Meredy and Ultear standing on the other side of the opened.

"About time you opened the door we wer-"Ultear stopped mid-sentence as she stared at the half dressed man before her. She and Meredy took in everything from his hard abs to his somehow extremely attractive bedhead.

"You were what?" Natsu asked with a yawn as he ran a hand through his hair.

"We um... we were." Ultear stuttered. At that moment Natsu stomach decided that it should mimic the mating song of an adult blue whale for the two female mages

"Breakfast." Meredy blurted out.

Erza then appeared behind Natsu "We would be able to train better if we had some sort of food before we left." She thought aloud.

"Yosh breakfast coming up!" Natsu said quickly before running past Erza into the kitchen before the scarlet mage could even think of starting to prepare a meal.

Erza smiled as Natsu ran by before turning to Ultear and Meredy "You both are welcomed to join us." She then turned and made her way to the table closely followed by Ultear and Meredy.

As the three females sat at the table they could hear Natsu preparing food around the corner in the kitchen.

"So what we really wanted to talk to you about is what do you plan on doing in terms of help with finding information on the mission." Ultear said sitting across from Erza and beside Meredy.

Erza looked away from the direction of the kitchen and turned to Ultear "Actually Natsu and I won't be using any of our time on finding information on the guild. We are just here for support and I have to make sure that Natsu is properly trained. Jellal was the one who requested our help and Lucy is the one who needs the reward. Natsu and I are just here to help take the guild in question down."

Ultear looked slightly shocked "Yeah bu-"

"Sorry to interrupt but Meredy and Ultear, how do you like your eggs?"

All three women nearly suffered a nose bleed at what she saw. Natsu was leaning against the wall separating the dining room and kitchen wearing nothing but shorts and a cooking apron.

After several seconds without getting a response Natsu thought he'd just suggest something "Scrambled sound good?" a node from the three was the only answer he got as he grinned and returned to the kitchen.

The three female looked back to on another before Meredy broke the awkward silence with a dreamy sigh "I would love if he scrambled my eggs." She said with a dreamy look.

Erza's eye widened at what she heard as she opened her mouth to speak but was beat by Ultear.

"Meredy!" Ultear said shocked. Erza looked at her with approval at the scolding tone before Ultear continued. "A man like that needs a proper women, not a young girl. I think he would much prefer to try and scramble my eggs anyways." She said with a confident smirk making Erza's jaw drop.

Meredy looked offended "Natsu is closer to my age, he wouldn't want some old cow. We even have the same hair color." She added as if that actually played any part in who Natsu would choose to be with.

"Please Natsu would prefer a more... Mature... women." She smirked as she pushed out her generous chest causing Meredy to gasp.

Before Meredy could respond Erza coughed loudly into her hand getting the attention of the two female mages who forgot about her presence.

"OH sorry we forgot you were there for a second Erza." Ultear said politely before turning to Meredy "I will continue on telling you all the reasons Natsu would much rather have me then you later Meredy." She said with a sweet smile.

Before any response could be made Natsu reappeared with four plates of steaming hot food "Foods ready!" he said with his usual toothy grin. He quickly set the table before sitting beside Erza and removing his apron. He began eating his breakfast quickly but suddenly noticed that no one was touching their food. Actually they all had their eyes trained on him. "Um is something wrong?" he asked confused.

Erza coughed into her hand "Natsu go put on a shirt."

Natsu looked down before getting up and mumbling "Damn Gray". Ultear grabbed his arm as he passed though "You don't need to go do that." She said with a playful smirk that went straight over Natsu's head.

"But I'm not wearing a shirt?"

"It's fine." Meredy quickly added "If you want you can take mine off if it makes you feel better." The pinkette said pushing her chest out slightly.

Unlike Ultear's look this one Natsu understood. His face flushed as he opened his mouth and starter to stutter out a few unknown words.

"NATSU SHIRT!" Erza yelled causing Natsu to jump and run into the bed room. Erza then turned her eyes to the two giggling female mages. "What are you trying to do to Natsu?" she ordered in a harsh voice.

"What?" Ultear said innocently "He's a good looking guy, and all we if is stiff Jellal who isn't any fun."

"Yeah." Meredy agreed "Plus Natsu is always cheerful and helpful, not to mention he is a hunk." She giggled her face turning red.

"Well he isn't on the market so stop pestering him." Erza said darkly as she took a bite of eggs.

Ultear raised an eyebrow "Since when? I think I would have heard about him getting with someone."

Erza nearly chocked on her eggs "F-f-for a while now." She cursed herself for stuttering. She then looked to Ultear and Meredy with a hard gaze "And if either of you tempt him then I will-"

Before Erza could finish she was interrupted by Natsu returning fully dressed and even with his dragon fangs attached to his back. He quickly ran into the dining room and stuffed down his plate of food startling all of the mages. "Erza were going to miss morning training if we don't hurry!" he said putting his plate into sink.

Erza looked out and saw the sun already making its way to its apex. "Damn we need to hurry." She quickly stood and followed Natsu as he exited the room. Before she left though she turned back to give Ultear and Meredy and dark glare "Don't dare tempt him." She repeated leaving.

Ultear and Meredy were left in the room with shocked expressions plastered on their faces. Meredy was the first to unfreeze. "Um Ul, do you think Erza might have a thing for Natsu?"

Ultear looked back to Meredy "What makes you say that?"

As the looked at each other a flash back of Erza demanding a room for just Natsu and her flashed before them as well as Erza answering the door with a half-naked Natsu. Their eyes grew wilt realization.

"Oh my god no wonder Jellal is so pissy lately." Ultear said.

"This actually explains a lot." Meredy added before she gulped "I just glad Erza didn't kill us for what we were saying." A shiver ran through both of their spines.

"Yeah we're lucky." Ultear agreed, she then looked down at the still warm food in front of her "However I have to say I think Erza is luckier." She giggled. "I just hope Jellal doesn't do anything stupid."

/

A few floors down in his room Jellal looked at the box he bought from Jerico hours ago. Since he bought it he hadn't been able to get any sleep. A small voice kept on talking to him in the back of him mind tempting him. He ran his hands through his hair before looking out his window to the street below. A flash of pink and red caught his eye and watched as Erza and Natsu ran down the street to the outskirts of town.

A scowl covered his face as he turned and closed the box and threw it into his side pocket and ran out of the hotel in the opposite direction of Natsu and Erza. His hood covering his eyes.

/

**And that's a wrap. I'm getting close to the end of the story and one again sorry for the long update, I had surgery and work along with college finals to take care of.**

**Well if any one has any questions of suggestions please review of PM me. Hope you enjoyed the chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6

**After I finish this story I think I'll start on my NatsuxUltear story that was requested. There isn't much more to it, depending on reviews and reactions to the ending I might continue with a sequel or long epilogue.**

**I don't own Fairy tail**

**/**

Thunderous clashes could be heard throughout the woods at the outskirts of the city. Booms and battle cries mixed with the earth shacking rumbles that coursed through the area as the woods thinned out into a large clearing dotted with craters which resembled a war zone.

"AHHHHHHH." Natsu roared as he flew forward, boosted by his fire. He sent a jet of fire out of his elbow causing him to spin as he flew towards an awaiting Erza at high speeds.

Erza held her long sword before her and used it to catch Natsu as he flew into her guard. The force of the impact pushing her back several feet as her feet dug into the earth trying to gain purchase. She held her long sword firm as Natsu continued to act as a drill on pressure her. A smirk graced her lips "You're going to have to do something better than that to beat me, NATSU!" she roared as she pushed the sword forward stopping Natsu's rotation and making him stumble back. Using his temporary loss of balance Erza swung her sword down in a large vertical ark.

Natsu looked in shock as Erza not only stopped his rotation but pushed him back. He barely recognized the incoming blade, without having enough time to completely evade he dropped to a knee angling his left arm above his head at an angle to deflect the blade. Erza's blade made contact, the force driving Natsu into the ground slightly as the rest of the force slide down Natsu's blade with the glancing sword, hitting the ground and causing a large slice through the earth for roughly 20 feet behind Natsu.

Natsu used the time Erza needed to withdraw her sword to put some distance between them. Panting heavily he stared at Erza, never leaving his low fighting stance. "Dammit, I'll definitely break through next time." He growled in frustration.

Erza only looked at him pointing her sword towards him with a small smile "Maybe one day Natsu." She then sheathed her blade "But for now let's rest, we can train again after we have some lunch." She made her way to a large stump that earlier had felt her blade, and now was conveniently the perfect height to sit on. She reequipped a picnic basket, pulling out a quilt which she laid out.

"It's a perfect time for a picnic" she said with a sparkling eyes before quickly also reequipping her lightning empress spear and firing it into the air "AND NO ONE WILL RUIN THIS ONE!" she roar looking around to find whatever fool would dare challenge her. Fortunately only a small cowering Natsu was in the clearing and he had no intentions of incurring the wrath of Erza at the moment.

After a few seconds Natsu decided that it was alright to enter the picnic area without be beheaded. He took a seat across from Erza and took a bite of one of the small sandwiches. He chocked slightly catching Erza's attention. "Is there a problem?" she asked narrowing her eyes at him.

"No I'm just surprised that this sandwich is actually good!" Natsu replied without a thought to what he just said.

A small blush dusted Erza's cheeks at the compliment before she completely understood what Natsu said, "What do you mean 'Actually' isn't all my food good? "She said a tick mark devolving on her head.

Natsu began to sweat as he quickly swallowed the entire sandwich that he stuffed into his mouth "D-d-did I say that? Hehe I meant it's as great as everything you make." He chuckled nervously. Erza simply sighed and accepted his answer before beginning to enjoy her ever necessary strawberry cake. After the few words the two sat in comfortable silence. Simply enjoying the presence of the other as they ate.

Natsu looked to his side to see Erza zoned out, her mind in a distant land, he then saw a small shiver run across her body. He looked around at clearing, looking at the assortment of browns, yellows, and reds. Most leaves have already fallen since it was a good way into fall already. He looked back at Erza seeing another shiver run through her system. Being a fire mage he rarely felt any sense of cold, it just never bothered him like it would for others. After witnessing a third shiver run over Erza he decided that he had enough. In one quick motion he hooked his arm around Erza and quickly pulled her onto his lap, wrapping his other arm around her midsection as well, pulling her closer to him as he leaned back and rested against the stump.

"W-w-what are you doing Natsu!" Erza stuttered out of surprise as she felt Natsu tighten his grip on her. She slipped perfectly between his legs and against his chest.

"I just thought you were cold, so I thought I'd help you stay warm." Natsu said with his usual stupid grin.

Erza blushed before hitting Natsu across the head "Don't do it so suddenly!"

"Sorry!" Natsu said rubbing his head till he felt a weight lean against him. He opened his eyes and smirk seeing Erza settle herself against him.

"But thanks for the concern." Erza muttered with a small blush. "Oh and Natsu…"

Natsu grinned as he took another bite of one of her sandwiches. "Yeah Erza?"

"P… put your arms around me again." She said turning her head away from Natsu, her hair hiding her face but not quite the rosy tint of her blush.

Natsu only grinned as he threaded his arms around her midsection pulling her back against him as he leaned against the wood of the stump. She leaned back giving a relieved sigh. Natsu nuzzled his head into her hair getting a deep whiff of her metallic but strawberry scent. They sat like this, Erza in Natsu's arms as she leaned against his chest, she reequipped her armor off after a second and felt Natsu's warm chest against her cool back, sending another wave of shivers through her body again.

Natsu confusing this shiver as a sigh that she was still cold only followed his instinct. He slipped off her scarf and quickly situated it around Erza's neck.

"N-n-natsu this is-"

"I know." He grinned giving her a squeeze nuzzling his head into the crock of her neck "But your cold and I wanted to fix that," he said pulling back with an innocent smile.

"I-idiot." Erza huffed out turning her head and hiding part of it in the scarf that was wrapped around her neck.

And this is how they sat for several more minutes. Erza was simply enjoying the feeling of Natsu's arms holding onto her. They were the physical representation of everything Natsu had promised her, his arms would always hold her close to him, they would never let her down and drop her nor let her go. They would always be around her just like Natsu would be, just like Natsu promised. She smiled to herself as she nuzzled into Natsu a little more. His warm embrace flowing through her body making her relax in the soothing hold. She looked at the picnic around them, aside from the massive training ground that resembled a battle field all around them this place was perfect for a pleasant picnic date. Erza's smile only grew as she thought of this as a date, if she could have it feeling this way she would never want to go to a restaurant or any other activity. Simply being able to relax in this warm embrace that soothed every muscle and need within her was a better feeling then any she could ever imagine. Being in Natsu's arms were the best felling she had ever felt. She blushed as she looked down at the dragon slayers arms around her. The idea of this being a date with Natsu not bothering her at all. Actually they did the complete opposite and excited her. She smiled '_This isn't too bad, maybe I could get used to this. To being with Natsu like this.'_ She smiled with a blush.

Natsu looked down at Erza's smiling face, his heart taking a jump at seeing her so happy in his arms, taking a mental picture. He didn't know why but he wanted to see that exact same picture as much as possible. He didn't know what emotion was pushing him to want that, but all he knew was that when Erza was smiling he was happy, and when Erza was smiling in his arms he couldn't even begin to describe the effect that it was having on him. He never felt this way for anyone else, he had a brief pull towards Lucy and even Lisanna when they were younger, but neither of those compared to the simple attraction that he felt toward the Scarlett knight in his arms. He gave a toothy grin as he squeezed her tenderly happy that the armor she had on earlier was missing. He never liked to see Erza vulnerable but the fact she had shed her armor for him only made him overjoyed. "Say Erza, I have an idea." He finally said breaking the silence.

"Hmmm?" Erza hummed in response her eyes starting to flutter shut as she fell farther into his warm embrace.

"After the mission, after training. Why don't we do this more often? You can bring you picnic basket and I can eat your awesome sandwiches!" Natsu said with a large grin.

Erza looked up in shock with wide eyes. "Natsu are you asking me if I want to go on a date with you?" with surprise as she looked back to Natsu.

Natsu face darkened as he didn't even think of the request being a date, but now under some rethinking he could definitely understand how this would be called a date. Surprisingly he wasn't opposed to the idea of it being a date with the scarlet beauty. "W-w-well I uh…"

"I'd love to Natsu." Erza said quietly as a blush coated her cheeks and she buried her head in the scarf as well as nuzzling back into Natsu.

"R-really?!" Natsu said in disbelief, half surprised that his head wasn't currently rolling around on the ground. Erza nodded in confirmation looking up at him with pink cheeks. "AWESOME!" he yelled letting out a stream of fire and pumping a fist in the air.

His celebration was short lived as Erza punched him in the face "Stop moving! I was comfortable! "She growled, the blush on her face still plainly evident.

Natsu gave a stupid grin and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly "sorry." He said as he situated Erza back in front of him. "Hey Erza." He said again getting an annoyed 'what?' in reply. He leaned forward putting his mouth by her ear "when you told Meredy and Ultear I wasn't on the market, did you plan this to happen?" he grinned slyly feeling her blush return and her shift uncomfortably on top of him.

"S-s-shut up." She mumbled in response making Natsu laugh before giving her a quick peck on the cheek causing her eyes to grow wide. But before she could scold him they hear a yell form across the field behind them.

"NATSU! ERZA!" a light voice called from the other side of the trunk. He two mages quickly untangled themselves before running to meet the two mages running across the clearing calling their names. Erza quickly reequipped into her armor following Natsu as he sprinted to meet their other companions.

"Natsu!" the light voice of Lucy called as she ran with Meredy, the four mages approached each other near the center of the clearing. "Wow you sure have been pushing yourself." She giggled at the large scale of damage that covered the area. He giggling stopped as her eyes reached Erza "um why is Erza wearing your scarf?"

Erza reached up and clutched the scarf protectively, opening her mouth to say some random excuse but Natsu beat her to it. "Because she was cold." He said simply but then looked to her with loving eyes "And she's important." He said with a typical toothy grin. This causing a blush form Erza and Meredy and a look of rage from Lucy.

"W-well we found the stupid Dark guild!" Lucy yelled as she turned around "when you're done doing whatever you are doing we're going to go finish this thing!" she huffed as she stormed away. Getting a curious look from Erza and Natsu, and a sad frown from Meredy.

Meredy turn to the two "You could've just told us earlier Erza." Meredy said with puffed cheeks and a pout. "But as Lucy says, Jellal found the dark guild earlier and we're planning on attacking tomorrow night, so we are having a group mission at the hotel to discuss how we should go about destroying the dark guild." She smiled before giving them a devious look "So you two don't have too much fun in your room tonight, we need both of you at tip top performance tomorrow!" she said running off leaving Erza in a blushing mess.

"What did she mean by that Erza?" Natsu asked puzzled.

"N-nothing!" she squeaked uncharacteristically, which Natsu thought was rather cute. '_How could Meredy even say that? Maybe eventually but he just now asked me to date him!'_ she thought to herself only causing herself to become more flustered.

Natsu watched this with a questioning look before grabbing her hand and pulling her towards town, breaking her from her thoughts. "C'mon Erza, you heard her! We need to get back to the hotel to talk to Jellal about the mission, and then we need to rest and I sleep better when you snuggle up against me. So let's go get cleaned up and jump in bed!" he yelled pulling her along.

A loud smack was heard as Erza hit Natsu "Don't say such indecent things outs loud!" she roared causing him to coward in fear. She huffed before grabbing his hand and dragging him to the hotel. "Let's just go rest and get this over with."

"A-aye sir!"

/

After roughly an hour all six mages were huddled around the table in Erza's and Natsu's shared room. Natsu was sitting by Erza while Meredy and Lucy sat across from them, Ultear was to Natsu's left at one of the heads of the table the last chair was empty due to Jellal absence.

"So Natsu" Ultear said in the same tone she used earlier in the day. Erza shot her a glance that went unheeded as the dark haired women leaned toward Natsu, her generous chest resting on the table. Before she could say anything however her eyes caught the white cloth that was wrapped snuggly around Erza's neck. Her mouth instantly turned into a pout "No fair." She said childishly resting back into her chair. This all confused Natsu but Erza wore a confident smirk as she grinned about winning the short nonverbal battle over the women that wanted to challenge her for her man. She blushed as she thought that.

Natsu looked back and forth confused before he looked across the table at Lucy who was sulking with her arms crossed. He raised an eyebrow as the atmosphere around the table continued to get even more awkward. "Uhhh." He said gaining the attention of the three females. "Did you get a new key Luce?" he asked randomly and scolding himself internally because he knew Lucy still had the same number of keys she always had.

"I do! How did you know?" the blonde said perking up instantly as Natsu singled her out.

"You do?" Natsu asked completely floored that his random question actually worked.

"Yupp!" she smiled pullout out the simple brass key and setting it on the table with a proud slap.

The group of mages looked down at the key with an anticlimactic look of wonder.

"I have to say compared to your other keys it lacks in design." Erza stated.

Natsu nodded in agreement "It looks kind of plain." His eyes then lit up "But is there a powerful spirit inside?! If there is I'm fired up!" he said punching an open palm.

At this Lucy scratched her cheek nervously "well the thing is there isn't anything in it right now." She looked up to see the confusion of every mage, and double the confusion on Natsu. "It's an empty key so next time we beat a supper powerful monster I can trap it inside this key." She said confidently "then I can use it anytime I want!"

"Wow Luce that could come in handy if we get in a tight spot." Natsu said with Erza nodding in agreement.

As Lucy was about to continue all their attention was directed to the opening door. Jellal entered the room wearing a large dark cloak. As he entered he approached the table, casting a look at the scarf around Erza's neck before slamming a map of the area on the table. He looked over at Lucy making eye contact "the plan is in motion." He said, the blonde giving a small nod in understanding. He unfolded the map showing the local area as well as the location of the dark guild.

"I found that the guild was hiding in these nearby mountains in an abandoned castle to the north. They're pretty tough but nothing the combined might of all of us can't handle." He said then pointing to an area in front of the castle "the castle only has one way in and one way out, we will have to blast through the front door. I figure the one who does the most unnecessary destruction could handle the door." He cast a glance at Natsu and scowled slightly as Natsu nodded with a stupid grin taking the comment as a compliment.

Erza nodded at the plan "It is rather straight forward but it seems to be the only course of action, the castle is only maybe an hours walk from here so at what time are you planning on making the attack?" she asked looking toward Jellal.

Jellal rolled the map up and stood straight "Since it is still a good walk over mountainous terrain a morning raid wouldn't do us much good, the darkness could cause for unnecessary accidents." He said looking to Erza expecting some sort of praise for his leadership but only gaining an indifferent look, he coughed awkwardly before continuing "So we will head out at first light. Any questions?" he asked looking to the group who all nodded their understanding. "Alright then that is it for the pre-mission."

Ultear and Meredy stood and stretched "Ahh alright well let's get a good night's rest then before the mission!" Ultear said with a smile, her a Meredy walking toward the door. She looked back to Lucy and Jellal who were still sitting there as Natsu stood and stretched. "Lucy, Jellal, are you coming?" she asked.

The blonde simply looked at Natsu and sighed before standing and walked past the two. Jellal however only looked from Natsu to Erza.

"Something wrong Jellal?" Erza asked confused.

He looked between the two then put on a smile "No not at all, at least not for long." He said getting a curious look from both Natsu and Erza as he exited the room. Meredy shutting the door behind the group leaving Natsu and Erza alone in the room.

Natsu looked down to Erza with a raised eyebrow "What was that about?" he asked.

"I don't really know." Erza replied honestly before also standing. She made her way to the shared bedroom before turning around with a blush. "We worked hard today, we should get some rest."

Natsu only grinned before walking toward her and wrapping his arms around her waist lifting her off the ground causing her to give a surprised yelp. "You're cute when you blush." Natsu said light heartedly as he then carried Erza to the bed bridal style and dropped her on the bed.

"NATSU!" she yelled turning brighter red. "Don't think you can just do things like that now since I agreed to go on a d-date with you!" she stuttered out, reequipped into her purple pajamas before sliding under the covers.

Natsu slid of his shirt before climbing into the bed with Erza, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her closer, surprising her with his sudden forwardness. "I'm a dragon I can't help but horde the things I like." He grinned resting his head in her hair. "And I'll do stuff like this till you tell me not to." He leaned back staring into her eyes "I promised id always be here until you want me to leave after all." He grinned before pulling her tight again.

"I-idiot." She mumbled before wrapping her arms around him and snuggling into him. Then a small smile graced her lips "Goodnight my Dragon." She whispered.

He smiled "Good night my..." he paused gaining her attention.

"What?" she asked.

He looked down at her "well you're definitely not a silly princess." He said getting a hard smack to the head.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN IM NOT A PRINCESS!" she yelled hitting him on the head for every word.

"I-I'm sorry Erza!" he yelled under the barrage of fist making contact to his face. "You just aren't like fragile princess!" he continued only bringing on more of the woman's wrath.

"Then what am I a knight because of my magic?!" she asked fuming.

Natsu scratched his chin "Weeeeeeell." He glanced at the fuming form of Erza "N-n-no of course not!" he waved his hands. He thought for a second before an idea popped up he wrapped his arms around her again and pulled her close, Erza still visibly upset "You're my Warrior Princess, it's like a regular princess but you're too badass to be JUST a princess." He grinned at his creative solution.

Erza blushed at all the praise before her inner girl decided to make an appearance "S-so you still think I'm like a princess?" she said in a small voice looking up at Natsu. Natsu looked down and was completely shocked with the chibi face that Erza had and was looking back up at him with.

Natsu only nodded "Yupp, you're my badass warrior princess." He said emphasizing 'princess' causing Erza to blush and squirm in his grasp, her usually hidden girly personality making a rare appearance. "Good night my warrior princess." Natsu then said before quickly leaning down and stealing a kiss form the scarlet haired women. She blushed as Natsu pulled back with a grin. Her girly personality however was quickly pushed aside as her usual one regained control.

Not wanting to be outdone and definitely not allowing Natsu to think he had some sort of power over her, yeah all those dirty novels definitely didn't have any contribution to her deciding her actions, she leaned up and pushed Natsu roughly down on the bed, catching the dragon slayer off guard. As he opened his mouth to answer Erza took the opportunity to seal his mouth with her own. Quickly taking dominance in the kiss over the dragon slayer who after a few seconds growled in pleasure as he kissed back. She pulled back to look at the confused eyes of the pink haired man. "You know, unlike a regular princess who is captured by a dragon, a warrior princes…" she paused tracing a finger down Natsu's chest and leans in to whisper in his ear "Tames her dragon."

Natsu felt a shiver of pleasure run down his body as he felt her breath on his ear, his blood beginning to pump faster "Dragons aren't creature that are that easy to tame." He grinned back talking in a husky voice, making eye contact with Erza. Erza held his gaze as she felt him begin to heat up "we'll see about that." She said with a confident smirk.

She then punched Natsu directly in the face knocking the dragon slayer out col.

"But we have a mission tomorrow so we need to sleep." She deadpanned, all the building tension instantly dissipating. She smiled as she rested her head on Natsu's chest "good night my dragon." She said with a smile before she drifted in a comfortable sleep atop of her comfy warm body pillow.

/

**One more chapter and this will be completed, I might add an epilogue afterwards but beside that this story will be completed!**

**Any questions or comments please review! Reviews really help me make the story better as well as push me to write more and hopefully improve my writing.**

**So tell me what you thought!**


	7. Chapter 7

Morning came quick to the sleeping convoy of mages. And before they knew it Natsu and the other mages were standing outside the gateway of a large castle as the rising sun coated their backs.

Natsu looked in awe at the castle vanguard. It was just like a story book castle from one of Lucy's novels, the stone walls were roughly 30 feet tall with alternating stones dotted along the top giving cover to whatever archers or mages used them for cover against whatever dragons like Igneel must've been attacking. Four large towers were evenly placed at each corner rising high above the walls and overlooking the large courtyard that Natsu guess laid behind. Another stone structure rose from the center of castle, Lucy called it a keep or something, sounds kinda stupid cause what is a 'keep'? Natsu only shrugged to himself guessing it was something you keep things in.

He walked up to the large iron studded wooden doors. "WHOA!" he said in wonder with sparkling eyes as he looked at the giant ancient doors which had giant gashes in it from previous attacks. His wonder however was cut short by a steel fist.

"Hush Natsu we are here to destroy a dark guild, not to alert them of our presence." Erza scolded.

"But if I'm going to destroy this door won't they know we're here?" Natsu asked innocently.

Erza thought for a second "true." She then bowed "please hit me for my over reacting."

Natsu only laughed "you can just make me more of those sandwiches later." He grinned.

"If you two are done I'd like to finish this mission." A very annoyed sounding Jellal said as he and the others were forced the witness the small act that Natsu and Erza we're putting on.

"Of course, my apologies." Erza said with a bow before turning around and drawing her sword. "Natsu!"

"Aye sir!" Natsu said saluting. The others all watched with a sweat drop expression.

Erza gave a confident smile before pointing her sword to the door. "Destroy what blocks our path!"

"Aye sir!" Natsu saluted again with a toothy grin, he turned to the door and drew his dragon fangs. He spaced his feet out shoulder length before taking in a large breath of air "**Fire Dragons ROAR!**" he yelled shooting a large column of flame from his mouth completely destroying the door. After a few seconds he cut off the stream of fire showing the gapping opening that not only opened the court yard but blew open the gates of the 'keep' or whatever it's called. The wide eyed dark guild members looked out, some comically pouring beer down the front of their cloths as they were caught mid drink.

Erza smiled at the opening that Natsu gave, she looked over to the grinning dragon slayer standing beside her "Nicely done." She said in praise, then in a lower voice that only Natsu could hear she added "My dragon."

Natsu only grinned stepping forward "Anytime!" then like Erza adding in a lower tone "My Warrior princess."

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!" a random member of the dark guild yelled as he finally came to his senses. "HOW DARE YOU ATTACK OUR GUILD? DO YOU KNOW WHO WE ARE?"

"The dark guild "Black Unicorn" if I am not mistaken." Jellal said calmly as the six mages entered through the hole that Natsu conveniently placed into the wall. "As for us, we are the ones who have come to put an end to your evil ways, Crime Sorciere!" he said then activating his heavenly body magic as Ultear held out her crystal ball which multiplied around her and Meredy created several of her luminous swords around her.

"AND WE"RE FAIRY TAIL!" Natsu roared encasing his body in an inferno of red flames. Erza reequipped into her purgatory armor to his side as Lucy summoned Loke and Tarus. "I'm all fired up!" Natsu yelled before using his flames to propel himself forward, diving into a large group of mages and using his dragon fangs to dispatch a multitude of dark mages.

Not wanting to be out done Erza and the rest of the mages fly forward into the fray. Erza sends several different mages flying with a single swing of her spiked mace. Swinging the heavy weapon as if it weighted no more than a feather. "Ahh it Titiana!" was yelled from several of the fleeing mages as they ran form her onslaught.

Lucy was holding her own, Loke and Tarus were making relative ease of the small group of dark mages that had split off of the main group, pinning the young blonde as the weaker one. Taurs's axe and Loke's fist quickly showed them of their miscalculations.

Then with Crime Sorciere the more skilled mages were also falling with relative ease. With a combined attack involving Meredy linking all higher ranking dark mages together and Ultear and Jellal combining their attacks to only one mage they were able to defeated several mages at once without using too much effort.

Natsu dove to his side dodging the jet of water coming from the fist of a dark mage before Natsu back handed the man, his blade leaving a long gash along the man's chest as it sent him flying towards a pillar. He moved his other arm to block his back, a sword comes down meeting his block. Natsu grinned to himself, while the hit probably wouldn't have harmed him the ability to sense it coming only showed how much he had grown since beginning his training with Erza so many months ago. He took a breath turning his head and shooting a jet of fire out of his mouth at the mage at point blank range. After cutting off the attack he stood looking around with a toothy smile plastered across his face. All around him were bodies of charred and unconscious mages.

He picked up one of the twitching mages "OI WHERE ARE THE STRONG MAGES!" he yelled causing the hurt man to jump with shock.

"I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I don't know! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!" the man wailed as Natsu dropped him.

"Sheesh I thought Jellal said he needed help, these guys weren't that tough." Natsu said in a disappointed tone. His eyes scanning over the knocked out dark mages and over at Jellal, Ultear, Meredy, and Lucy who were easily beating the rest of the dark guild members.

"It's not that they were weak it's that you got stronger." A soft tone said from behind him.

Natsu turned to see Erza walking toward him, a mountain of beaten mages were piled up behind her several groans and moans were heard from its occupants.

Natsu grinned and sheathed his swords "well I did train with you after all Erza." He said with a toothy grin, he looked around "I wonder where their master is though."

Erza stopped right in front of Natsu, reequipping out of her armor into her usual attire minus her breast plate, which was her usual around Natsu for the past few weeks. "Thank you for the praise." She said with a smile before continuing "I wouldn't worry too much about the master, according to several of the dark guild members I defeated he isn't even a mage, he only uses the guild as a front to get rich form raiding convoys and stealing from the people who live nearby."

"Well in that case I still want to beat his ass." Natsu said pumping a fist getting a small giggle from the scarlet mage. He looked over at her for a second before his face split into another grin "Your laugh is really cute." He laughed. A sharp chop from a blushing women cut off his laughter.

"D-don't just say stuff like that idiot." Erza said turning to the side blushing.

Natsu just grinned "Well I meant it. And Happy was right."

Erza looked at Natsu with a raised eyebrow. "What was Happy right about?" she questioned.

Natsu just looked at her with the same toothy smile "Your magic is really pretty and it's amazing to watch you fight." His smile shrunk to a smirk "It's really amazing watching you fight, you look like you're dancing almost. It's beautiful."

Erza looked to her side blushing and hiding her head into Natsu's scarf that was still around her neck, her hair hiding her eyes "Shut up…" she said flustered casing Natsu to laugh seeing the normally headstrong Erza so flustered over a simple compliment.

"You know for someone so aggressive you have a girly side. I like it, it fits your warrior princess personality." He laughed.

"And for someone who only ever thinks of fighting and eating you can be surprisingly sweet for a fierce dragon." She smiled making the dragon slayer blush in turn.

Natsu scratched his neck nervously "Yea, yeah, just don't tell Gray that! So when the job is over are you making make me more sandwiches? I figure we can go to the sakura grove and have another picnic." He ginned his usually toothy grin.

"That'd be nice Natsu." Erza said lowering her head into the scarf closing her eyes and taking in this alien moment that just felt so natural with Natsu. Even at this distance she could feel the faint warmth that he expelled from his body. Her mind pulled up picture of them back home from the mission, just the two of them laying in the sakura grove. Her being held by that warm arms that made her smile and only think about how the days ahead could only get better. Then a picture of her and Natsu sometime in the future, two small red and pink haired children running around Natsu's legs while the same toothy grin was placed across his face. She blushed at the thought but allowed the picture to stay in her mind.

***THUNK***

Erza's eyes instantly snapped open at the sound of the meaty blow. She looked up at Natsu who only had a confused and surprised look across his face, his eyes dilating. Erza tilted her head slightly curious as to the face Natsu was making.

"Natsu?" she asked confused.

Natsu's eyes shook slightly as his eyes moved down and his head tilted forwards slightly. Then in a hushed voice a single word laced with utter surprise and confusion came out.

"Huh?"

Erza followed his eyes, tracing down his neck and onto his chest.

Her eyes grew wide in shock.

Sticking out of Natsu's chest roughly four inches was the tip of an arrow, crimson blood dripped from the tip as more blood flowed from the wound and rushed down his abs.

"N-natsu?" her voice shook as she slowly brought her arm up to reach out to the pink haired mage.

Natsu looked up as he heard her voice, his eyes locking with her shaky pupils "Erza?" he said breathlessly. He then teetered back falling with a lifeless boom on his back, the arrow still standing out of his chest with a brilliant crimson light.

"N-natsu. "Erza said again in a shaky voice as she looked forward with a hand still extend, her eyes finally moving to where the dragon slayer lay on the ground, a pool of crimson starting to pool around his midsection.

"NATSU!" she screamed as she finally snapped from her shocked state. She rushed to his side lifting his head into her lap "NATSU! NATSU!" she yelled gripping his vest tightly and holding his face so that he was facing her.

A sharp cough caught her attention as Natsu coughed up blood splattering it across his torso. He looked up at Erza, his usual vibrant onyx eyes slowly fading into a dull grey. "Sorry for getting blood on your skirt." He mumbled.

"Shut up, don't speak we'll get you out of here and we'll get you healed." Erza said as she looked along Natsu's body, she adjusted him slightly getting a yell of agony in response before quickly putting the dragon slayer into his original placement.

Natsu looked down at the arrow causing him so much pain, but couldn't help the smirk. "A Dragon scale arrow to take down a dragon slayer, the irony." He said as he tried to hold in another cough spraying a fresh coat of blood into his hand, some landing on Erza's skirt.

"I said shut up idiot!" Erza yelled as she fought to hold back tears which slowly started to fall from her cheeks and land on Natsu's face. She moved her head down resting her forehead against Natsu's. "I'm going to get you out of here and we're going to get Wendy to heal you alright!" she yelled more trying to convince herself. A rough hard hand gently caressed her face whipping away a group of tears. She pulled back looking down at Natsu, her heart skipping a beat at what she saw.

Natsu was giving her one of those patented toothy grins, the usual effect being thrown off as the blood stained his teeth slightly "It's alright Erza." He said calmly before opening his eyes again.

"NO! NO NO NO NO!" Erza yelled frantically as she shook while holding Natsu "You aren't allowed to leave yet! You promised me that you would never leave! WERE YOU LYING TO ME NATSU!" she screamed. As tears pelted Natsu's chest mixing with the blood.

"I'm sorry Erza. Please forgive me."

Those words nearly stopped Erza's heart completely she looked down into Natsu's eyes seeing only one emotion, only one unshielded emotion. True and utter regret. "N-natsu." She said quietly.

"Erza what's going on!" the sound of Lucy's voice were so alien to the women she couldn't help look up.

"E-erza!" the blonde said in shock not expecting to see the women in such a state "What happen-" her voice cut off as she saw Natsu's body lying in her arms, blood pumping slowly form the wound in his chest. Lucy's eyes widened in shock as she took a step back "N-natsu," she breathed out covering her mouth with one of her hands "This- this wasn't supposed to be like this. This wasn't supposed to happen like this. This wasn't part of the plan." The Blonde repeated over and over as she took another step back.

Erza looked up shocked "What do you mean part of the plan Lucy?" she asked, her voice laced with confusion. The blonde only shock in shock, her eyes trained on the bleeding dragon slayer. "WHAT PLAN LUCY!" she shrieked causing the blonde to fall backwards in shock. She moved to open her mouth but no words came out.

"HAHAHAHAHA I KILLED THE SALAMANDER!" a shrill gruff voice yelled from overhead.

Erza's eyes looked up in the direction of the voice, a small man was sitting on the upper floor, an empty crossbow dropping form his hand, the Black Unicorn insignia printed on the side of his cloak placing him as the unaccounted master of the dark guild.

Before Erza could even pull out the words to retaliate. A fist with the power of a meteor crashed into the man's face sending him onto the bottom floor. Jellal was instantly in front of the man pulling him from the derby and throwing him against a wall a few feet away.

"YOU IDIOT YOU WERE ONLY SUPPOSE TO WOUND HIM TO EMBARRASS HIM! THAT WAS THE PLAN! WHY DID YOU SHOOT HIM IN THE CHEST?" Jellal roared as at the little man who only smiled in return.

"Why be the man who wounded the Salamander when I Can be the man who KILLED HIM! I will make so much more money and my reputation in prison will give me so much power! I AM THE MAN WHO KILLED THE SALAMANDER! HAHAHAHAHH-"his laughter however was cut off as he looked down, a spear shooting out tiny bolts of electricity was embedded into his sternum. The stupid smile he was wearing still graced his lips as the life faded form his eyes.

"A weakling like you has no right to bare that title." The cold deathly voice of Erza Scarlett pierced through the silence. "Jellal, Lucy." Her voice caused both mages to shiver in fear "Your foolish plan for whatever reason has caused Natsu to get like this." She gritted her teeth reequipping a sword "I WILL NEVER FOR-"she stopped in the middle of her yell as a hand grabbed her right arm that held her sword.

"Erza it's alright." Natsu's surprisingly calm voice said, causing the entire castle to be draped in a deathly silence.

Erza dropped her sword and looked down at Natsu with shaky eyes "But Natsu they-"

Natsu turned his head to face Lucy and Jellal "They would never do something to hurt us on purpose, forgive them like I have already." He said confidently with a blood stained toothy grin. The face caused Lucy to break down immediately into a wailing mess of tears. Jellal fell to his knees looking at Natsu in shock before he fell forward punching the ground in frustration.

"WHY? WHY DO YOU FORGIVE ME FOR ALL THE SINS AND PAIN I CAUSE YOU?" Jellal roared.

"Because, you're our friend."

Jellal's eyes snapped up to look at Natsu, the small smile on his face. His eyes nearly devoid of all life. "Just learn from your past so it doesn't happen again." Natsu said with a voice devoid of hate causing Jellal to hang his head in shame, tears starting to fall form his face.

Natsu looked up at Erza and ran his hand along the scarf draped across her shoulders "If you meet Igneel tell him im sorry I couldn't see him." He said, barely above a whisper.

Erza's body was racked with a shiver as she looked down at Natsu, fresh tears pooling in her eyes "You're going to be alright Natsu. You're going to tell him yourself." She said trying to keep her voice even and calm.

"Tell Gray I'll miss our fights. And I'll miss fighting beside him, the stupid ice princess." Natsu said continuing as if Erza didn't speak "Make sure Elfman knows I was manly at the end. "He chuckled casing more blood to spill from his mouth.

"Shut up Natsu, just be quiet." Erza begged as tears fell once more onto the dragon slayer who was now a deathly shade of pale.

"Tell Mira and Lisanna thanks for everything. And tell gramps I'll be waiting on his old ass." He paused "And forgive Lucy and Jellal please Erza."

Hearing their names the two mages raised their heads to look towards the dying mage.

Erza looked down at Natsu, her vision blurring "I-I will Natsu." She stuttered out.

"And Erza, im sorry im breaking my promise, I hope you can forgive me one day. I guess we won't be having that picnic." He said quietly.

"You idiot." Erza whimpered "I'll hold it against you forever until you come back to me." She said pushing her head against his forehead.

"Don't cry Erza, I hate it when you cry." He whispered. "Be strong, and get stronger from me. I'll be watching holding the key to let you in when you come." He smiled "but don't follow me too soon alright?"

"Alright, just please stop talking Natsu." Erza pleaded.

"I l—ov-e yo-u Er- z…" and with that Natsu's head fell back, the blood stopped flowing from his chest and an ungodly silence fell upon the area once again.

"Key."

Erza's eyes shot up as she looked at the blonde that had muttered the word. "What?" she asked her voice traced with venom.

"THAT'S IT! THE KEY!" the blonde yelled quickly pulling out the plain brass key from her hey loop "We can still save Natsu it isn't too late! We can seal him in the key and he can regenerate in the celestial world!" she yelled quickly crawling to Erza.

Erza instantly understood what the blonde was saying "Hurry then we don't have much time!" she yelled.

Lucy shock at the out the brass key holding the key in front of her "I-I-I don't know what to do."

Erza seeing the confusion went off of instant, she reached down and pulled the arrow the rest of the way out of Natsu. She then quickly reached over grabbing Lucy's hand and shoved the Key into the gap that was left in Natsu's chest. "SAVE HIM!" she yelled pushing all of her magic through Lucy into the brass key.

The key started to hum at the large amount of magical power was pushed into it. After a second of fear Lucy understood what was happening and pushed her own magic into the key causing a golden glow to radiate from the key and Natsu's body. The words then began to low from her mouth. She didn't know where they came from but they happened to just appear.

"As a messenger from the spirit world to this world hear my command. Be bounded for time inside of this vessel and may you be stripped of your freedom and set to a contract. Your life will be to serve the holder of this key and you will live each day full filling that need." She said in a deep voice that sounded so unnatural compared to her usual light one.

Suddenly the world stopped.

There was no noise, even the fire in the corner of the room was paused in mid flicker. Lucy looked over and made eye contact with Erza. They both looked around as they were the only ones allowed to move in the pocket of time.

*tap* *Tap* *Tap*

The sound of footsteps caught the two mages attention as they both looked toward the direction of the sound. Lucy's eyes enlarged at who she saw.

The celestial king was making his way to the two mages.

"I am surprised to see that you are the one using this forbidden technique old friend." The voice of the king boomed.

"I-I-im sorry." Lucy squeaked "I didn't know it was forbid-"

"IT DOESN'T MATTER WHETHER IT'S FORBIDDEN OR NOT CAN YOU SAVE NATSU!" Erza yelled her tear stained face looking up in wide eyes.

The king looked down at the body between the two mages. "It is possible to save him but-"

"Then save him please!" Erza pleaded "I will do anything you ask if you only save his life."

Lucy looked across to Erza in shock, the amount that Natsu means to women finally reaching the blonde.

The King stared at Erza for a few seconds before nodding. "Very well, I will allow this contract to be made." He said as Erza let out a sigh of relief "But he will not be the same boy that you remember." He warned.

Erza looked down at Natsu with loving eyes "as long as he is still here it does not matter."

The king looked form Erza to Lucy before nodding. "And so it shall be done."

The area was flooded with a blinding white light.

As the light disappeared Erza looked down at her lap but only saw the floor, a footfall to her right caught her attention as she looked up. There standing before her was no other the Natsu himself. Erza smiled as she nearly threw herself against the pink haired man before the rest of him caught her eye. Unlike the Natsu she knew his face was set in an emotionless mask. Unlike his normal opened vest a crimson breast plate covered his upper body with dragon ornaments decorating his shoulders. Crimson shin plates were wrapped around his shins as a black and crimson cloth was wrapped around his waist, a dragon breathing fire insignia was printed on the front of the cloth. His dragon fangs however were still present on his back but instead of the usual plain leather sheath it was steal and jewel encrusted.

He turned to Lucy before taking a knee "My name is Natsu Dragneel, what are the terms of our contract master?"

/two months later

Lucy walked down on of the many roads of Magnolia, the setting sun casting a depressing glow across the city. She looked down at the keys on her hip. She felt her energy fading slowly as one of her spirits slowly drained away at her magic reserves. She continued down the street until she got to the place she was looking for.

The pink of sakura blooms coated the area as the blooming trees showed their beautiful colors. Lucy continued to walk until she finally was in sight of her main reason to travel all this way. A head of Scarlett could be seen across the park sitting under the branches of a low sakura tree.

Lucy felt the warm glow of a returning spirit as she reached down and grabbed the brass key, its white gem had turned red due to Natsu now preoccupying its space. She looked back up at the form of Erza barely holding back her tears, she watched as the women reequipped into her armored breastplate before she wrapped her arms around herself.

Lucy looked back down at the key in her hand, tears falling from her face to the key '_I will make this up to you Erza, I promise.'_ She thought quietly as she squeezed the key in a hope that it would fix everything. She then returned the key to her hip and retreated back to her apartment.

As she entered her apartment she finally broke down like she did every time she got home from seeing the shell that was left of Erza. She slid down her wall wailing into her hands. A warm buzz at her hip and a soft glow from in front of her caused her to look up from her fit.

Standing before her was none other than Natsu.

He looked at her with the same emotionless eyes that he always held now. His armor still in its crimson light, a red hand print outlined across his face.

"She slapped me again." he said in an emotionless voice.

Lucy looked up and rubbed some of the tears from her eyes "I-I'm sorry she did, it's just difficult for her that's all." she mumbled

Natsu bowed his head slightly "I understand. But..." he paused causing the women to look up at him "I feel like I'm missing something, every time I see that women shed a tear I feel as if I should comfort her, yet I know not why. You're my master but I have a feeling that I should be protecting her." Natsu said looking into his hand as he held it before him. His eyes widened at his words as he fell to his knee "Forgive me for my words I shall meet with Virgo to ensure I'm punished for such thoughts."

"No, no it's fine!" Lucy said quickly reassuring the pink haired spirit. "She let out a soft sigh just go back and rest for now."

"If you wish master." Natsu answered before being engulfed in life and leaving Lucy alone once again.

"I'm so sorry." Lucy said quietly as she wrapped her arms around herself once again "I'm so sorry Natsu, Erza. I'll find a way to return Natsu to you, I promise." And with that the blonde slowly drifted off to sleep alone in her apparent. Clutched in her hands were Natsu's key along with a blue lacrima that was resting on her counter beside her door. "I'll make it so that you two are together again." She mumbled as sleep finally overcame her.

Lucy's eyes suddenly snapped opened as she looked down at the stone confused before the thought occurred in her mind "THAT'S IT!" she screeched grabbing the stone as well as running to her desk and grabbing a box full of cash before running out of the door.

/

**Alright due to the obvious dislike toward my idea of ending the story at this chapter I have decided to continue the story for at least a few more chapters. **

**The story will continue!**

**As for any confusion of Jellal's and Lucy's plan, they were only going to embarrass Natsu in front of Erza. Yes I know it's not much compared to how much of a buildup I put in to it but come on, Lucy and Jellal would never mean to hurt Natsu and Erza! The dragon scaled arrow was my idea to counter Natsu's natural tougher skin. **

**I hope you aren't too disappointed and don't hate me for the feels if I gave any of you them! **

**Please comment your thoughts! I might be taking a break on this story to work on some of my other ones for a while. **


	8. Chapter 8

Erza sat at the side of the guild hall, a plate of strawberry cheesecake sat before her untouched. She looked down at the sweet treat and only saw Natsu's face when she let him take a bite of it in their hotel room. The treat's sweetness instantly faded as the armored mage pushed the plate aside, tears once again threatening to fall.

Why was the world like this? She still had Natsu but even then it was only for short spurts of time and it's wasn't the same Natsu that she grew up with, that she Natsu she fell in love with. Yet she did not regret putting Natsu in the key, he was alive, he was there, he didn't leave her. She smiled to herself, a rare occurrence over the past few months, she would help Natsu return to his usual self no matter how long it took.

Her thoughts were cut off though as the doors of the guild were thrown open. Erza looked up along with the rest of the guild, ever since their return and the explanation of what happened no one made much of a ruckus in the guild. Her eyes grew slightly as she saw her blonde haired companion panting heavily with a large pack on her back.

Lucy made her way across the guild and before Erza before dropping the bag in front of the armored mage. "I, I know its isn't much but I want to make up for what I did. Even it's just a little" Lucy said calmly, her hair covering her face as she emptied the contents of the bag on the table in front of Erza.

A set of crimson armor was laid across the table. Erza's eyes grew at the unexpected gift, her eyes however quickly being caught by the blue gem that contrasted with the crimson red. Which was encrusted into a crimson tiara. She looked up about to ask a question only to see Lucy looking down at her.

"Before you say anything put it on. I talked the black smith you usually go to so it should be made in a design that suits you…" the blonde said unable to keep eye contact with the Scarlet mage.

Erza looked at the blonde for a second before turning back to the suit of armor before her. Erza quickly pulled up her magic and sorted the pile of armor into her inventory.

"**Reequip"** she said quietly as her body was covered in a vibrant light.

As the light faded the looked down to see what the armor would look like her eyes widened at surprise at her appearance.

She had two plates of armor covering her shins, a small crimson mini plated skirt coved down to mid-thigh. He stomach was exposed at armor cropped out her abs and moved up her sides coming together under her cleavage. There they coved her breast mostly and connected around her neck. The top of her cleavage were slightly exposed as the armor moved to the side making a deep dip in the halter top design. She couldn't see but she knew that the majority of her back was also open as another strip of armor connected her side pieces near her mid back. She felt the tiara resting comfortably on her head, it was of simple design except in the middle a blue gem sat in what looked like the maw of a dragon. Armored gauntlets covered her hands and forearms, they were plated in the design of scales. She then looked to her hip to see a crimson sword secured on both sides.

Erza looked up shocked at the gift that Lucy had pulled from nowhere "Lucy-"

"That's my holder's lacrima." Lucy said cutting Erza off and pointing to the gem sitting in the tiara on her head. "I know how much Natsu mean's to you and I know how much you mean to him even if he can't remember." She paused "I want you to have his key. The lacrima will allow you to open the gate whenever you want. I even talked to the smith when he built the armor, he said he put a magic syphoned into the armor that would allow you to summon Natsu for longer times using less magic, and you can also use the whole armor as a type of battery that can be used to keep him in this world even longer."

Erza looked to the blonde, she never truly forgave her for what she and Jellal did to Natsu, but Natsu told her to forgive them so she was making an effort to. She tilted her head down her eyes going to her left breast where there was a missing imprint of a key in the armor. As she looked back up at Lucy and her breath stopped as she saw Natsu's key right before her in Lucy's outstretched arm.

"Lucy." Erza said quietly.

"Just take it Erza." The blonde finally looked up with a small smile on her face "I know that you probably won't ever forgive me for what I did. But I know Natsu would've at least wanted me to try to make things better. He would have called be weird if I didn't."

Erza couldn't help but let out a sad chuckle at this. '_That's exactly what he would've said._' She then frowned _'and he would've called be an idiot for holding this grudge.'_

"So just take the key alright, it goes in the slot in your armor so you don't have to hold it. Oh and I asked the smith and he said you don't have to have the armor on to summon him." Lucy said pushing the key closer to Erza.

The Scarlet mage gave a small smile at the extent that Lucy went "Thank you Lucy." She said and for the first time since the incident gave the blonde a genuine smile which the blonde returned. She reached out and grabbed the key. She gasped as she felt the key instantly heat up, not to a harmful level, but to a warm comfortable temperature.

It was the same feeling she got when he was holding her in his arms.

She smiled as she slid the key into the slot which the armor closed around, securing the key into the armor.

"Well since he is your spirit now I guess you have to make a contract. Just put some power into the lacrima and you should be able to summon him if you say this incantation-"

"Come out Natsu!" Erza yelled in a commanding tone cutting of Lucy and causing most of the guild to face plant at the sudden shift in atmosphere.

A bright light appeared before Erza as Natsu appeared before her kneeling, "What is it that my-"

"You will be available every day at any time." Erza said orderly "Will there be a problem with that?" she asked staring Natsu down.

Natsu was taken aback at the tone that she was using, it was commanding yet unbelievably gently. He looked up to see Erza staring him down, his face set in a straight line.

"Erza he's a spirit you can't do th-"

"I accept the terms." Natsu said with a smirk before standing "you're an interesting one Erza."

Erza grinned as she turned around as sat on the bench of the table she looked over to her strawberry cake which after sitting in the open for so long didn't seem quite as interesting. She grinned as an idea came to her head "Well since I'm your master now first I want you to get me some fresh strawberry cheesecake!" Erza ordered and looked to Natsu expectantly.

Natsu sweat dropped "Am I a servant now?"

"ALSO!" Erza said continuing "Instead of you calling me Erza or Scarlett I demand you call me princess-"

"But you're more like a knight"

_WHACK _"as I was saying princess! And then I demand that you take care of my equipment." She looked over to Natsu who was nursing the bump on his head. She smiled at the nostalgia of the moment, he voice dropped to little more than a whistle "Also you aren't allowed to leave till I say you can, you promised me that."

Natsu looked to the women before with slight anger as he rubbed his head. Then he heard the last thing she said under her breath and his demeanor changed as he saw the look of weakness pass across her face. The look itself struck Natsu in the chest, an indescribable pain coursed through his body at the image in front of her.

Erza jumped slightly as she felt a hand on the back of her head drag her away from her thoughts. She then felt a warm pressure on her fore head and her eyes grew as she recognized Natsu's warmth. "I promise you I won't leave." Natsu paused before pulling back to look Erza more in the eyes, her eyes becoming glazed with a sheet of tears "My princess…" he whispered at the end.

Lucy watched the entire thing play off to the side. While deep inside her heart stung at the scene, she couldn't help but smile at what played out in front of her. She could see the joy that Erza had in finally being able to be with Natsu. And she could tell that Natsu didn't understand what exactly was happening, but he understand he was making her happy and that was more than enough for him.

She felt a small hand on her shoulder and looked to her right into the eyes of her best friend. Levy smiled to the blonde in support, she had long known of the blondes crush on the dragon slayer. She knew that Lucy must be in so much pain at the moment, but she knew that Lucy understood that this was the right thing to do.

Erza smiled as a stray tear slowly fell from her eyes.

Natsu quickly let go of Erza as he saw the tear, misinterpreting it for causing her pain. He took several steps back and feel to his knees "I'm sorry Princess! I will have Mrs. Virgo whip me for my actions when I return to the spirit world!" He said quickly bowing his head.

Natsu's head snapped up as he heard a loud crack and shivered as he saw Erza with a fist through to table. Erza's anger was seeping into her aura causing the area around her darken. "NO ONE WILL BE WHIPPING YOU BUT ME!" she yelled as causing most of the guild to look at her with a slightly worried look, and Natsu shiver.

"Oh my…" Mira said behind her hand as she blushed slightly "So bold."

Erza coughed "I mean, I will handle your punishments Natsu so there will be no need to bring another women- I mean Virgo into this."

Mira and most of the guild sweat dropped at this _'So she was just jealous of Virgo…'_

Gray looked over to his rival turned spirit "I don't know whether to be sorry for you or to be happy, and I know you don't remember me at all but for me to even care means a lot so just accept it flame brain."

Natsu looked over to Gray with a blank look "Noted pervert." He said plainly pointing towards Gray's lower body.

"What are you- ahhhh not again!" Gray yelled as he realized that he was yet again in just his boxers.

Natsu turned to Erza with a straight face "I will accept that condition." He bowed slightly "But I will have to inform you that punishment for crime against you must be dealt with severally so I will require many whippings per event." He said in an innocent and expressionless tone. This caused Erza and many of the other women to blush as the men in the guild started to burst out laughing.

"HEY! HEY! HEY! I DON'T NEED TO HEAR ABOUT THIS!" Lucy yelled as her face turned red.

Natsu looked around shocked at everyone's reaction before his eyes landed on Lucy "Actually I think a public viewing would be a better choice if I ever do something that would offend my princess."

"HAHAHA no matter what Natsu's as dense as ever!" Gray yelled while rolling on the ground in a fit of laughter.

"ENOUGH NATSU!" Erza roared with red cheeks as she sunk down into the bench by the table and reequipping back into her usual armor.

Natsu turned to Erza with a confused look but then shrugged "As you wish." He then walked beside Erza and sat on the bench to her left.

The guild took this as a sign that the entertainment for the day was now over. Erza watched as they dispersed. A smile moved to her lips _'Even if you aren't the Natsu we are used too, you are still what makes this place so alive Natsu.'_ She thought with a smile.

"Princess?"

Erza was pulled out of her thoughts by Natsu's word. As she turned to face him her jaw nearly fell to the floor. Sitting in front of Natsu was a whole strawberry cheese cake.

"As you requested earlier." He said with a smile as her look caused his chest to warm. He pushed the cake over till it was in front of her and grinned as she started to take fork full after fork full.

'_This cake is so amazing! The texture! The taste! Everything about it is so perfect!'_ Erza thought as she was in her wonder land. But it all too quickly ended as before she knew it the entire cake was gone. A dull thud to her left caught her attention.

Natsu was sitting on the table with one leg hanging off leaning against a pillar of the guild. In his hands was Erza's lightning empress spear and a whetstone.

"Natsu what are you doing with my spear? And how did you even attain it?" she asked curious.

Natsu looked up "Well you did tell me to take care of your equipment so I decided to do some up keep on your weapons. As for how I got it, that's simple. My key and the lacrima are both in your pocket dimension along with all your weapons." He said plainly before returning back to his work.

'_It's so different dealing with a smart Natsu'_ Erza sighed to herself. "I see."

"Maybe we should go on a mission tomorrow princess, I would like to see how well we work together." Natsu said holding Erza's spear out and watched as it was covered in light and returned to the pocket dimension.

"Why wait till tomorrow?" Erza asked as she looked outside, it was only a little past noon.

"Because it would give you time to store magic into the lacrima as well as your armor." Natsu said as he raised his hand and looked into his palm. "My time is nearly up, but I will work through my time table and only leave when I have your permission."

Erza looked at Natsu and sighed "You do not have my permission to leave." She paused as she saw Natsu nod once "But you have permission to rest for now. I will pick out a job for us to go one tomorrow."

Natsu looked over to Erza "Thank you princess, I'll be taking my leave." And with that he was engulfed in a flare of flames.

Erza's mood instantly turned downhill. They acted somewhat normal there for a moment and yet the harsh reality showed her the truth once again. She sighed as she stood and walked to the job board. She scanned the request till she found one that suited her needs. Ripping it off the board she strode back to her home on fairy hills.

She then walked to her room and began to pack for the journey. She looked at the request, it was roughly a two week long mission so she had to pack for the haul. She couldn't help but smile to herself at the idea of being alone with Natsu for two weeks. As she packed her bags she lost track of time and never even noticed at afternoon turned to evening, and evening turned tonight. By the time she was done the sun had long since set.

"Wow I didn't think that it would take so long for me to pack." Erza said shocked at the time. She then proceeded to go about her nightly ritual of brushing her teeth and such till she finally made her way to her bed. As she was laying down she finally reequipped out of her armor and into her purple pajamas.

She snuggle deep into the sheets ad wrapped them around her in a tight burrito of warmth. She sat in the darkness, as silence filled her room. The cold that she felt ever since Natsu was turned into a spirit slowly crept into her cloth fortress. She groaned missing the warmth that Natsu would give off, she thought of how spoiled she was to have used him as a body pillow when they were on that mission, how when they first woke up him and her were… Erza's cheeks reddened slightly at the memory. Natsu sucking on her tongue with his hands in places that she should have chopped them off for being at. And her hand…. Her face reddened even more at the memory. Then her face broke out in a smile as she remembered the promise he told her on the balcony, how he promised to never leave. Erza smiled more as she remembered him confirming that promise just a few hours earlier at the guild.

She held her hand out in front of her and it was incased with light. When the light died away a simple brass key with a ruby was laying in her palm. She smiled as she looked at the key that held Natsu, HER Natsu. She pushed the key into her bosom and wrapped her arms tightly around herself, forcing the key as close as she could to herself. As she slowly fell into slumber she could've sworn she felt the key warming up and fighting off the coldness that had begun to consume her life.

/

**Author notes: Sorry for the long wait, I got college and what not going on right now. This chapter is mainly for a filler into the next ark so sorry if it wasn't that interesting, the next few chapters should be have more stuff going on. **

**If there are any questions and/or comments please leave a review! I really love when I hear people's opinions about my work. It helps me learn how to write better and that makes the stories better.**


End file.
